Crowning the Moon
by ithinkimae
Summary: A girl burdened by the secret she holds, flees her ancestral home. She finds refuge— and love— within war. But at what cost? Robb S./OC AU.
1. I

**A/N:** This is a story based on the Game of Thrones TV series (as well as books, of course) yet it does not follow the course of events in either, thus it is an AU story. George RR Martin has a habit of killing everyone off! Anyway, this story takes place at the start of the War of the Five kings (or end of season 1). I tried to incorporate some action in to what is essentially _supposed_ to be an expository chapter.

As always, feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Please, no!" She screamed, her voice nearly failing her. She ran, blindly, seeing nothing in front of her but fearing her life was about to flash before her eyes. She whipped her head around to see if she had any chance at all, if the man in pursuit of her would succeed in what he was ultimately meant to do; kill her.<p>

She screamed again as she tripped on a gnarly tree root that her foot caught. "No!" She shrieked out again. She was crawling now, backwards on her hands. She watched the man approach, slowly, sure of his kill. Her feeling of helplessness was a familiar one.

Words and noises were involuntarily flying out of her mouth. She would die here, she knew. Alone, in a strange wood, far from home. Her head was filled with silence, her heart racing, blood pounding in her ears. She winced as the man raised his sword and closed her eyes instinctively.

Yet, the blow never came.

The man paused and looked beyond her, some noise had caught his ear. Three figures rapidly approached the girl and her attacker. She couldn't make out what words were being exchanged. Everything was happening so fast. The interlopers approached still and the man grabbed the girl by the collar of her cloak and raised his sword once again.

"Noooo!" She screamed, anticipating the sword plunging into her, taking her life. But once again the fatal blow never came. Instead, the man dropped her to the ground with a thud and he did the same.

Bewildered, the girl scooted away from him and found her feet again. Shaking and near hysterics, she leaned against the tree whose root had tripped her moments before yet now she knew the man was no threat.

A single arrow was clean through his neck and his blood spilt on the leaves of the woodland floor.

She sank the ground, her shaking knees giving way. For a moment she thought herself alone but if Mariadne Harriot's 16 years had taught her anything, it was that an enemy was always lurking close by. She peeked around the tree to see her saviors nearing her.

Two men and a woman came to her side yet their words to her were still not registering. They looked at her, worry written on their faces.

Mariadne took a deep breath as she finally made eye contact with the auburn haired woman.

"What is your name, child?" Her dark blue eyes shone in the shaded forest and she took the girl's hand in her own.

Mariadne opened her mouth, willed for words to come to her yet she could not speak. She looked past the woman at her attacker again.

The last thing she saw was his blood puddled in the leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years earlier<em>

Mariadne Harriot had been crying for hours, possibly days. And the eight year old had been kept to her room for even longer. Punishment had been exacted on her though the child was not entirely sure why. She didn't know why a lot of things had been happening at Moonsight lately. But the most inconceivable, beyond a doubt, was the death of her father.

Ser Angus Harriot had held Moonsight and though he was of a minor house in the Riverlands he was fiercely proud of his land and protective of his family. But Mariadne did not feel protected. Even an eight year old knows when they are being held captive.

As soon as she had heard of her father's passing her step-mother Sysil had her brought to her room, and there she had stayed since. Even her septa was not with her. She hadn't seen anyone save for the servant that brought her meals. Mariadne would attack her with questions and plead to be let out but the servant never even looked her in the eyes. She would cry until she exhausted herself then wake up and scream at the door for someone to let her out until she exhausted herself again. The girl was being broken but she had yet not the age nor the shrewdness to know why.

Finally after days, weeks, had passed, her stepmother came to her rooms to release a delirious and dazed Mariadne. She brought the girl's half brother Mathis as well.

She was cold to her, as was Sysil's nature and made Mariadne bow to her two year old half brother and swear allegiance. The confused girl did as she was bid, trying with all her might to hold back tears of relief. After Sysil got the oath she wanted, she sent the boy away. She then zeroed in on the girl.

Her black eyes scared Mariadne but her words were far more chilling.

"Do you know what happens if you break your promise, child?" Sysil asked a sweet almost maternal voice.

The girl looked at her with wide eyes, terrified of giving the wrong answer, lest she be kept to her room. She hesitated still, knowing a foolish answer could result in a slap. "You would be very cross with me, Lady."

Sysil's dark head nodded. "You are right, child, I would be very cross. But so would many other people. To deny your brother his right, especially after the promise you made here today would make you an other breaker."

"I'm not, my Lady. I promise!" Mariadne felt the fear rising in her.

Sysil grabbed the girl's arm. "Good. Because if you are you will lose your pretty little head for it. Do you understand?" Sysil tighten her grip so that the girl cried out in pain.

"Yes, my Lady." Mariadne said, not letting the tears fall.

"You will stay in this house until you are of age to marry. Do you understand?"

She wordlessly nodded.

"Then you will never set foot in Moonsight again. Go."

Mariadne ran from the room, but she knew she had no one to run to.


	2. II

A/N: I'm trying to get in all the preliminary information in and make it concise as possible so we can get to the good parts! I hope this is all making sense and I promise this is a romance for a reason and we'll eventually get to that so sorry for a lack of, well, romance. As usual, feedback is always appreciated and I'll try to get out chapter three ASAP :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Mariadne blinked, attempting to adjust her eyes to the dimly lit surroundings. She sat up from the pallet she was laid out on and took in the space. She was in a tent and the only source of light came from a candelabra on a study wooden table. She was alone.

The exhaustion she had encountered on her hard ride from Moonsight was diminished, so much so she wasn't sure how long a time she had been unconscious.

The thought of Moonsight and her choice to abandon it gutted her. She felt like a little girl again, an orphan, a burden. But she wasn't a little girl, Mari reminded herself. And leaving her ancestral home had been the first independent decision she had made in her 16 years.

Yet, the fear of her step mother, Lady Sysil Harriot haunted her. No matter the consequence, she had given up her name when she had fled Moonsight. If she was found, she was dead.

And the secret she held deep within her had to die too. _Until the time comes, if it ever does_, Mari thought.

She slowly swung her legs off the makeshift bed and tried to plan her next step. She didn't know whose care she was in at the moment but she did know that she couldn't afford to lose the protection they could provide- had already provided.

As her mind still tried to work it all out, the woman that had been with her in the wood earlier swished into the tent. When she saw Mariadne awake she came to her side.

"How are you, child? What could have possibly happened to you to provoke such an attack?" Her brow creased in both concern and perplexity. Mari reminded herself that the scene in the wood must have only been traumatic to her but to this woman as well.

Mari had never had the gift of thinking on her feet and she had never had anyone teach her how to survive in such a situation doubtless because her survival was of little importance to many around her. She opened her mouth but snapped it shut and hoped the woman did not see the deliberation she was in the midst of.

"I..." Mari stopped, unsure of herself.

Thankfully the woman mistook her hesitation as shock or some after affect of her attack.

"Don't worry, my dear. You are safe now. But I must know who you are, where have you come from?"

Her questions were only getting harder, Mari put her head in her hands for a moment the looked up. "My name is Mariadne. I come from," she swallowed, wishing she had plan or some story up her sleeve, "the Reach."

"And what is you house, Mariadne? Who is your lord?" The woman but her hand on Mari's shoulder, encouraging her.

She wasn't sure why the woman assumed she had a house or a lord for that matter, she wore no coat of arms and her gown and cloak, which had been finely made, was near tatters after her escape from Moonsight.

"I have no house, my lady." She answered honestly. "And no lord." Mari looked at the woman and looked away, fearing her own honesty. "My name is Mariadne Flowers." This lie, however, had unexpected consequences.

The woman stiffened at her assumed bastard name. If Mari had been unsure of the woman's rank before, she knew without a doubt that she was indeed in the presence of a lady. She knew bastardy held less offense to the commonfolk.

She stood. "I am Lady Stark of Winterfell, Mistress Flowers. And unfortunately you are in the midst of a war." Her tone now was cold, and Mari could only guess what had changed her once sympathetic attitude.

"Lady Stark, I ask only for sanctuary. I know I have nothing to recommend myself to you but I beg you to not turn me out." Mari stood as she spoke to Lady Stark, and hoped if anything, her years of begging to be spared a death sentence had come to fruition. Because if Lady Stark did not afford her asylum she was certainly being given a death sentence. The lady eyed her, and Mari hoped it was the pity she saw in her eyes that would be her saving grace.

"I don't know what I can offer you, Mariadne, since you either know not your enemy or have chosen to withhold that information."

Mari's eyes dropped. Her mind raced for an answer to Lady Stark's unasked question, _who wants to kill you?_ "Truth be told, I did not know the man that attacked me in the woods. My family has enemies in the Riverlands and I can only guess-"

"What enemies?" Lady Stark's brow furrowed, unsure of how a bastard girl could merit such violent death.

"Oh, I don't," Mari broke off, wishing she could just be honest of her plight. "It's about land." She swallowed and hated her transparency- knowing that her cheeks were red with discomfort at the poor tale she was spinning. "And money." She threw in for good measure.

Lady Stark nodded and paced the room, examining Mari's story. "Your death was to be a threat to your family?" It wasn't a question, Lady Stark had her answer to what she had seen and heard from Mari. "And you cannot return to the Riverlands for fear of another attempt on your life."

"Yes, Lady Stark."

She examined Mariadne again, studied her face. She went to the table and pulled out a roll of parchment. After a moment she spoke again. "You must be quite precious. Ser Roderick found arms on you would-be assassin. It seems your enemy is the Lord and Lady of House Harriot."

Mariadne nearly cried out. Truer words had never been spoken.


	3. III

A/N: I know I have readers- so that's certainly good. I'm finding it easier to write and post these short (1000 word) chapters, I hope it's not too annoying to have it broken up like this. I'm trying to push Mariadne and Robb together now so that their story can move forward, and I promise the next couple chapters will have more of them interacting. Also, this is an AU story, so things will eventually stray from the books/tv series. Feedback is always appreciated :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Mari walked through the camp that had been her home for nearly a week now, and couldn't help a little smile show on her face. True, it was a cruder life than she was used to and true again still she had never had to wait upon anyone in her life. But the little errands Lady Stark allotted to her gave her purpose, albeit a negligible one. Yet her short life had lacked such a function. She instinctively grimaced as the thought of Lady Sysil and her need to make Mariadne feel useless.

Mari shook the gloomy memories from her mind, and let her current occupation take over her thoughts. She made her way from the camp laundress where she had delivered Lady Stark's gowns and knowing she had the rest off the morning to herself, she wandered to the outskirts of the camp to a pretty wooded area.

She exhaled happily and let that smile creep on her face again. She sat on a large fallen tree, relaxed. Mari closed her eyes and let the wind sweep across her pale face.

A twig snapped loudly behind her and she jumped to her feet, feeling her heart almost stop. Moments of complete solitude were hard for her to come by and she had become more paranoid that her simple little life at the camp could come crashing down at any time.

It turned out however that the intruder was someone she had had brief glimpses of the past week.

She curtsied quickly, "Lord Stark." She bit her lip involuntarily, both wanting a moment to herself and unsure why he was out in the brush as well.

"It seems we both seek peace." He gave a smile easier than his mother but shared the same rich blue eyes which twinkled with mirth. His russet hair badly needed to be trimmed and his bearded face aged him slightly. But surely these matters of aesthetics were to be ignored in a time of war.

"I suppose even kings seek peace within war." The words came out before she could filter herself, _proof that I've grown too comfortable here_, Mariadne concluded, not used to the feeling. "I'm sorry- that was presumptuous of me."

His smile faded. "Perhaps, but astute nonetheless." He studied her, causing Mari to feel a self-conscious flush color her face. "What has brought such a sage to this war?"

She feared he mocked her but tried to keep the sting hidden. "Not by choice, my lord. Due to... certain circumstances, I've recently come into the care of your mother. As a ward of sorts," Mari furrowed her brow unsure of what exactly her situation was.

Robb Stark approached her and sat on the trunk she had occupied moments before. "If you'd like your peace, I can leave you to it." Mari said about to duck away.

"No, stay. You were here first." He said kindly.

Mari hesitantly sat too. The both were quiet for a time and Mari wished that he had dismissed her before instead of sitting in an anxious silence.

"What were the circumstances that brought you to my mother's care?" Robb asked her with blithe curiosity.

Mari let out sigh. She didn't want to have to tell her tall tale again. "It's not the kind of fare that would interest the King of the North." She glanced at him and hoped that he didn't care enough prod anymore.

He dashed her hopes, "No truly, I cannot imagine what would bring a girl to a camp on the move towards war that could be so terrible."

She knew he didn't mean it in such a way but she was suddenly filled with anger, and a bit of jealousy- that he had had a life so blessed that this place was the worst a girl could be. That he could not fathom years of misery, heartbreak.

"You would do well to know that this is a far more pleasant place than from where I come. And if you mean to be a king, a good king, you should know not everyone has lived in eternal summer. Some of use have known nothing but winter, nothing but struggle." She stood, meaning to flee after such an embarrassing outburst. But he grabbed her arm, halting her.

"I apologize. I-I meant nothing by my words except that war is no place for a lady." Mari saw his age then, that he was not just the king his bannermen were championing but a young man still unsure of himself, just as she was.

He released her arm. "I'm not a some highborn lady." She said, again feeling the loss of not only her family but of her name. But it was a loss she would have to bear. "My name is Mariadne Flowers." With her arm free of Robb Stark's grasp, she turned on her heel and walked away, into the wind, feeling the eyes of the King of the North on her back.

A day had passed since Mariadne's encounter with Lord Stark and she relinquished the fear that his mother would scold her for her insolence, as she was used to during her days at Moonsight but no one made mention of the brief confrontation.

As the camp was at a standstill for the time being, Lady Stark had allowed Mariadne the opportunity to learn how to properly ride a horse upon learning she had never been given the chance to learn. Though she had had only two brief tutorials, she wished she could spend all her time in the field learning.

Mari walked back to the camp, hurrying as she did, knowing she was needed by Lady Stark. She stopped in her tracks when she heard someone cry out- a child.

About twenty yards away a child had been brutally thrown to the ground by a soldier. The boy looked to be no more that 10 years old, his clothes were nothing more than rags and his face dirty. It was clear this boy was a peasant. Mari slowly move toward the scene unable to look away but also fearing what would happen if she did not intervene.

The boy moved to get away from the soldier but he kicked him in the stomach, hard. The boy cried out again. Mari moved to the two quickly now, hoping to find her voice, to stop the bully.

"Stop," she said, it was nothing more than a mumble. The soldier glanced up at her, but continued.

"Stop!" She screamed, she put herself between the man and the boy.

The man's face darkened. "This thief stole from our food stores." He moved to push past Mari.

"Of course he did, you brute!" Mari yelled, her own anger building. "Just look at him; he's starving. He's a child."

The man scoffed. "Starving or not, law is law."

"_You_ are not the law." Mari spat, "leave him be."

He raised his arm to strike her but seemed to think better of it. Instead he pushed her out of the way with such force she hit the ground hard.

"Stop!" She cried out, with fear he'd continue his attack on the child that still lay on the ground, holding his stomach where he'd been kicked.

The exchange had been loud enough to garner curious onlookers, chief among them Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik.

"That's enough, soldier! Stand down!" Ser Rodrik barked. The man finally retreated, being restrained by two men Ser Rodrik had signaled.

Mari went to the boy with Lady Stark. "What happened?" She asked Mari, both kneeling over the child.

"He was attacking the boy because he was hungry, he didn't know any better, anyone could look at him and know he is starving. Surely you can't fault him that-"

Lady Stark held up a gloved hand. "Mariadne, don't fret. You were helping the helpless, you need not justify yourself to me." She stood and instructed two men to bring the boy to the medic tent, and to be fed. Mari stood with her.

She turned to Mari and beckoned her to follow her. "We move south tomorrow, to the Twins."

Mari nearly gasped, for there was yet another truth she had been concealing. But if the gods smiled on her she would not need to confront it.

"Yes, Lady Stark."

"I had intended to return to Winterfell, my two youngest," she paused, "I haven't seen my Rickon or Bran in months now. But I'm to facilitate negations with Lord Frey."

Mari wasn't sure what this had to do with her.

"With any luck, I will be able to return after our men cross and continue south. You will be coming with me." Lady Stark's blue eyes bore into her brown ones. "I know whatever you're running from must be quite horrible for you to accept this lifestyle, I cannot imagine how it must be for someone who has nothing invested in this, for someone whose loyalties are… elsewhere."

"My loyalty is to you, Lady Stark. No one has been so benevolent to me in my entire life. I'm loyal the Starks now. You have my word." If Mari hadn't felt that way before, she knew she was not spinning a tale when those words came out of her mouth. _Loyal to the Starks_.

Lady Stark's smiled slowly. "I believe you are. I know you have told me what you could, and I know you have truths you are keeping to yourself, and I understand that. But I know too that you have not been meant for a rough life such as this," she motioned to the camp around them, "but you have borne it well and without complaint. And for that I believe you have done well enough to recommend yourself to me."

Mariadne knew that fateful day when she left Moonsight that she had done well to run north.


	4. IV

A/N: Blerg, y'all. I'm 23 and writing fanfiction in my spare time, please don't make me beg for feedback. There's only so low a girl can go :(

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Mariadne had learned of Lady Stark's successful negotiations at the Twins and hoped that it meant they would soon go north to the Stark stronghold of Winterfell. She felt the further away she was from Moonsight, the better off she would be. She knew her step mother would think her dead before thinking she was so far north. But that was not what weighed on her mind now. They were in Lord Frey's land, and that put her on edge. _As soon as I am at Winterfell I will be safe, I will be free from this threat,_ Mari reasoned. _Soon, so soon._

She sat on a bench outside the tent she shared with Lady Stark, hidden by the dark, she could hear the cacophony of where the lords and higher ranks of the camp dined. Lady Stark had looked grim when she returned from the Twins but accepted the proposed celebration that night for they would march south tomorrow and very soon face Jaime Lannister's men.

Lady Stark had invited Mari to dine with them but she had feigned fatigue. In truth, Mari was not used to such large gatherings and she feared her anxiety would disable her. And she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

She had wanted to hear that they would ride north at dawn but no mention of leaving camp had been made to her. _If I can get out of here without seeing a Frey,_ Mari mused, _I should live yet._

Her fear of the Freys was not an illogical one. She was betrothed to one. Or had been, before she ran away. It had been arranged for Mari to marry Olyvar Frey, eighteenth son of Lord Walder Frey, shortly after her father's death. Yet Sysil had tormented Mari with vicious stories of the Frey's, her favorite being Lord Frey's affinity for pretty young wives, and perhaps how the ninety-plus year old man might marry her for himself. The girl couldn't realize how Lady Sysil poisoned her mind- there was no one to tell her otherwise. But she shuddered at the thought of marriage to any Frey.

Lost in a sea of her own thoughts, she didn't hear what an approaching man said to her. She squinted, not able to see in the dark.

Lord Robb Stark stopped in front of her. "You're still cross with me, Mariadne Flowers." He stated.

Mari opened her mouth to protest but he continued.

"I don't blame you, and I had meant to apologize sooner but,"

"You have a job to do." Mari finished.

"I have a job to do." He agreed. He sat down next to her on the bench.

He smiled at her and she wondered if perhaps he had had too much wine. "I just tend to speak without thinking when a pretty girl is around." Now she knew he had had to much to drink.

Mari had no training in the art of courtly love and though she could feel an attraction to Robb Stark, she was too pragmatic to engage in something as imprudent as this. She tugged on her blonde braid, irked. And all the more irked that he was handsome and, from all accounts, a good man.

"You waste your flattery on me, Robb Stark. I'm not cross with you." She took a deep breath and looked at him. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm, a brazen move for someone she had spoken to only once before. It seemed absurd to her that he, a lord, would be so pert to a girl he knew to be nothing more that a bastard ward of his mother's. And pretty or not, it was unseemly.

Mari hadn't ever indulged in more than one cup of watered down wine, and she had little experience with inebriates. But she did not think he was drunk-at least not with wine. The realization hit her.

"You go to battle tomorrow." She didn't ask, she knew well enough especially after time at the camp that impending combat- or god forbid death- could make a man to funny things.

He nodded, his brow creased in uncertainty.

"You go to battle tomorrow and you think you can what, seduce me?" She pulled her hand away from his. She stood up, vexation building. "I thought you were an honorable man. Trying to take advantage of me is far from honorable. You are a cad."

Mari stopped, horrified at how she had spoken to the one man that could turn her out as he pleased. She forgot it wasn't she, Mariadne Harriot, speaking to the King of the North, it was Mariadne Flowers, a nobody.

Her instincts told her to run, as she always did but she feared she had better mend this bridge because one day she may need to cross it. She fell to her knees before him, eyes cast down. "Your Grace, I am profusely sorry. I spoke out of turn. Please forgive me."

He sighed and helped her up, "I should be the one on my knees asking your forgiveness, again." He held her gaze, "I was a right fool just then, wasn't I?"

Knowing they both felt embarrassed, Mari wanted nothing more than to go back to her tent and forget this whole exchange ever happened. But as it were, Robb Stark _was_ an honorable man and wanted to correct his wrong.

"I have no excuse, but knowing you may not live to see another moon is a thought that is…" He took a deep breath, "unpleasant."

"I will pray for you until I fall asleep tonight." Mari realized how silly it might sound to him after the words left her mouth but it was what she had said to her father every night before she went to bed when he had become ill. She held her hands out, empty. "It's all I have to give to you, your Grace."

Gladness returned to his dark blue eyes, "your prays and the knowledge that I'm the last thing a pretty girl thinks of before her dreams is more than enough to get me through tomorrow."


	5. V

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Days had passed since the men marched out of camp. And now troops flooded back in. Some men were taken straight to the medic tent and Mari cringed as she saw some of their wounds. But as a whole, most seemed to be unhurt or with only superficial injuries. Mari stood in the middle of the chaos wishing she could do something, be useful. But Lady Stark was nowhere to be seen to direct her. Men slapped each other on the back, commendations being thrown around by some while others shouted curses of the enemy.

Mari jumped out of the way of a particularly large horse that was headed straight for her.

"Oof!" Mari fell into someone. She looked at the man and her heart dropped. Fear and anxiety crashed over her and she backed away from Olyvar Frey. She knew him immediately.

He was in armor, no doubt having just returned from the field. His brow creased as he tried to place her.

"Oy girl!" She bumped into another man as she backed away from Olyvar, her formerly betrothed.

"Sorry," she whimpered to the man. Having no other idea of what to do, she ran to her tent, terrified that Olyvar Frey would recognize her.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Night fell and Mari hadn't left the tent. The fear had left her but now she struggled to come up with a plan if indeed Olyvar did recognize her. Mari reasoned it seemed unlikely- they had met but once, when she was twelve or so. It had been at a tournament, an event she would not usually be permitted to attend but since she was to meet her husband to be, Sysil allowed it.

Mari wrung her hands. _I could tell the truth and throw myself at Lady Stark's feet and beg her to spare me whatever awaits me at Moonsight or the Twins_, Mari mused.

In a quandary, Mari peeked her head outside the tent to take account of the state of the camp. Not noticing anyone, she stepped outside cautiously.

Luck wasn't on her side it seemed. Olyvar Frey moved out of the shadows and stood right in front of her. She shrunk back from him but he held her in place by her shoulders.

"How do I know you, miss? And do you act like you look at me like I would harm you?" He demanded. His tone wasn't harsh but he looked at her sternly. His flaxen hair stuck to his forehead and weak chin and gaunt face gave him the look of someone older than his 18 years.

She struggled in his grasp but he held her firmly.

"Frey!" Robb called out to Olyvar and approached the two, his constant companion Theon Greyjoy a step behind him.

"Release Mistress Flowers." He glowered.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't trying to hurt her-" Olyvar's hands dropped.

"What's the meaning of this?" Greyjoy interjected, looking a Olyvar with contempt.

"I thought I knew her," he motioned to Mari. "Perhaps I was mistaken, sir."

"What's your name, girl?" Greyjoy demanded.

Robb shot him an annoyed look. "Greyjoy, go." He stalked off but not before scoffing to show his derision at being ordered around.

"This is Mariadne Flowers, do you still think you have any business with her?"

It was all Olyvar needed- her name. The recognition was clear on his face for only a moment.

"Flowers, no. I'm sorry, you look remarkably like a Mariadne I once met from the Riverlands." Olyvar said, only confirming her fear that he now knew exactly who she was. Olyvar didn't make a move- and his confusion was clear on his face.

"Back to your station, Frey." Robb eyed the youth suspiciously.

He walked towards the barracks but shot Mari a look of puzzlement over his shoulder.

She watched his figure disappear, but her heart continued to pound.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mari said distractedly, having missed Robb's words to her.

"I said, your prayers must have worked." He tried to meet her eyes but she was looking far beyond him to where Olyvar had receded.

"Oh, yes." Mari murmured absentmindedly.

Robb followed her gaze. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Her eyes snapped back to Robb. "No. No, just a misunderstanding." She forced a smile.

"He's my squire now- one of Frey's sons. A result of the negotiations." He sighed. "Though, admittedly, not the worst part of it."

Mari pushed away her anxiety and smiled mildly. "It can't be that bad, having a squire."

"It's not. It's been arranged that I will marry on of Lord Frey's daughters."

"Ah," Mari was unsure what to say. She would have commiserated with him, having been in exactly the same situation, but as she was now Mari Flowers, she kept it to herself.

Robb looked at her expectantly, but she didn't know what words she could offer him. She wanted to offer solace and tell him not to worry but she knew not how.

They stood in tense silence. Each waiting for the other to speak.

"Walk with me?" Robb suggested. But she could see the exhaustion on his face.

"Are you sure? You must be weary from your victory." In truth, she was apprehensive, his forwardness nights earlier had disappeared but she doubted if she would so easily spurn him again; his kindness and apparent partiality was something she had little experience with. It was a feeling she welcomed. His attention made her heavy heart feel lighter.

"Not at all." He grinned as she took his offered arm.


	6. VI

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p>The night air had a bite in it that chilled Mari to the bone. The wind off the bay only a few miles off flavored the air with bitter salt. The smell of the coast reminded Mari of her few fond memories of Moonsight off the coast of the Bite.<p>

Tonight though, every star seemed to be visible from her perch from the overlook on the tallest tower of Fontes Keep, a castle of a minor house west of the ruins of Oldstones near Ironman's Bay. It was an ancient fortress and though the lord of Fontes was not very influential, the position of the keep was important in the move south. This was the first major fortification that the army under Robb had taken and their hosts, had no choice to submit to their conquerors, and allow them into Fontes.

The Northerners had been successful in their march so far. But that did little to comfort Mari. She felt as though she waited, tense, for the bottom to fall out. Her encounter with Olyvar Frey had shaken her considerably. And she had yet to know his intentions. It had been four days since he had confronted her- and learned the truth. She knew she needed to speak to him but her fear paralyzed her whenever he was near. She was safe now- what if a conversation with him aggravated the situation she was already in? As it were, she had reconciled herself to letting the situation stand, unchanged.

Her encounter with Olyvar sparked the memory of her walk with Robb that night. He had again apologized for his indecency upon their first few meetings which Mari had all but forgotten, not to mention forgiven. Apologies thrown her way had been scarce during her last years at Moonsight, and friendship more so. When he freely gave both, Mari easily accepted.

Robb's days were naturally filled with designs of war and whatever else men did in times such as these- that Mari knew. But they had managed to meet, and to make a point of it, to talk. It was a welcome distraction for both.

Perhaps such nighttime meetings would not be acceptable in other circumstances but under the cover of war and supposition of friendship they met. And it seemed the pressure cooker of war had hastened their friendship.

But Mari worried friendship was a territory Robb was very near leaving. Her experience with romance was, well, nonexistent. Yet, a lingering gaze across the courtyard yesterday, words that seemed less dalliance more earnest, eyes that she often felt following her; her heart both sang and sunk at the thought that he felt anything more for her.

The subject of her anxious thoughts climbed the few steps to the overlook she occupied.

"You must be freezing; I feel like an ass for making you wait out here."

"I like it actually. It reminds me of-" She very nearly said home. But her fictitious home of the Reach was nothing like the cold coast they were near now.

"Reminds you of what?" Robb sat with her and looked out over the expanse before them.

She paused, trying to think of what next lie she would speak and wished she didn't have to. "A story my father told me when I was very young."

Mari looked at him, he nodded encouragingly.

"It was about a queen who married the sea. It was how she triumphed over her enemies. I-I can't remember it anymore, he only told me it once but-" She almost felt her throat tighten with the threat of tears at the very real memory other her father, of the story that had been pushed to the deepest recesses of her mind. A place where she kept other secrets too real and dangerous to utter.

"I can't even remember it anymore." She murmured.

For a moment, a calm silence enveloped them.

Robb spoke finally. "What happened to your father?"

"He died when I was eight."

"And your mother?" With anyone else it would feel like prodding, perhaps even make Mari uncomfortable but she appreciated the way they easily fell into conversations, even one as serious as this one was turning out to be.

"It's complicated." Her smirk matched the one that Robb wore.

"You remain a mystery, Mariadne. But it seems as though you prefer it that way." His eyes twinkled in the light cast by the night sky.

"I don't," she argued. "It's just…" Mari couldn't come up with a reason why she wasn't open about things as seemingly innocent as her family, her past, her home. "It's not intentional. It's just how it has to be for now."

"For now? Does that mean I may one day find out what secrets you hold?"

She knew he meant it in jest but his words nonetheless struck her. "One day, maybe."

Keen to get away from talk of secrets, Mari stood and walked to the ledge of the lookout. The wind whipped her blonde hair about, she tried to tuck it behind her ears to tame it. "How long until we leave Fontes?"

Robb eyed her in mock suspicion. "Should I be wary of you? Is it possible you're a Lannister in disguise, sending ravens of our plans?"

"If that were the case they should have at least one victory under their belt, no?" They both laughed.

Robb joined her at the ledge. She looked out over the spread before them. She was happy in the small moment she held. Mari breathed deeply, able to keep her unease at bay while she was with Robb; the only time when her problems didn't demand solutions.

She smiled to herself and glanced at him to see that his gaze fell upon her once again.

She felt that confusing feeling again. She knew her heart should sink at the prospect of growing close to someone- of all the bad that could come with that- but at this moment her heart was not sinking. She drew her eyes away, flustered.

"Mari," Robb hesitated.

She licked her lips, tasting the salt of the sea beyond. Even she knew where this was bound to go, she kept her eyes on the horizon. Scared his blue eyes would swallow up her brown.

He took her chin, making her look at him.

It was slow at first- maybe he was worried she would refuse him again. She didn't.

Mari had never been kissed before but she believed this one would have put to shame any kisses before and undoubtedly any that succeeded. Maybe he knew her hesitance, maybe he had some himself, but he was tentative and careful. She surprised herself with her response, a response that seemed to come naturally. Mari realized her hands were on his arms, unsure if she meant to pull him closer or push him away. She did neither.

She wasn't emphatic in her response and Robb wasn't insistent. It was mutual. Deliberate. Equal.

The taste of salt on his lips woke her from the haze of the kiss, she pulled away but allowed herself a moment to linger, wanting—_needing_— to memorize the feeling.

Both were impaired with the effects of the kiss, and when they parted pretense was gone.

The look on Robb's face- the utter openness of it terrified Mari because she felt what she could see on his face so clearly.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Her words haunted her dreams that night.


	7. VII

**A/N: **It's so much easier writing these short chapters! Sorry again if it's annoying that they're so segmented but I tend to get writers block when I get into longer chapters. And I also definitely (_finally..._) have the rest of the story planned so the chapters should be posted pretty consistently. And a thank you to all the lovely reviewers— it really keeps my momentum up reading your encouragement :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

Mari was used always feeling her position was precarious. Here, on the road to war, she felt like an unnecessary accessory. Lady Stark had made a place for her as a makeshift lady-in-waiting to her out of pity, Mari was sure. She managed a few daily tasks when Lady Stark asked, but for the most part she was free to do as she pleased.

Without much distraction, Mari had successfully altered a dress that Lady Stark had given to her seeing as she had arrived with only the clothes on her back. Lately though, Mari made good use of the library at Fortes.

After the kiss with Robb, Mari feared she may have lost the only person she had for companionship. Boredom had reigned supreme, now loneliness was slowly overcoming that.

It was two days after said kiss. And Mari had come up with a thousand things could have said instead of what she did say- or didn't.

She walked with Lady Stark now from the hall of Fontes. With her own thoughts weighing on her, Mari wished men could be spared to make a trip to Winterfell, so she could escape this in-between state. She waited for Lady Stark to mention their journey north.

Still no mention came, but instead Mari was given directions to send for the Lord of Fontes to meet with her. "Don't allow him an excuse, no doubt he'll try to-" The two women turned the corner, happening upon Robb and his squire Olyvar Frey.

If it were possible, Mari paled and flushed simultaneously. She couldn't help but look at Robb, her eyes naturally drawn to what should be avoided. She willed him to look away, worried Lady Stark would take notice of his prolonged stare. A question that couldn't be answered hung between them, he looked away and squared himself as he addressed his mother.

"I'll join you at the assembly presently. Mari please do fetch Ser Ewes and let him know his presence is essential." Lady Stark released Mari and she hastened away. She sighed loudly when she turned down a corridor, out of sight and ear from the Starks.

"Fool." She whispered to herself. Deep into maze of the old castle's passages, a voice called her making her stop dead.

"Mariadne Flowers, it is? I believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before, no?" Olyvar was smug with his knowledge— she could hear that even before she saw his expression.

She knew not if she should assent to his statement or stubbornly refuse. Her heart started to pound with a fear she was well acquainted with.

Her face was either transparent or he read people well.

"Don't bother denying it. Mariadne is a distinct enough name for me to remember, my promised." The glint in his eyes scared Mari.

"What do you intend to do?" She couldn't keep the trepidation out of her voice.

He approached her, his tall, lanky form towering above her- not menacingly but intimidating nonetheless. "Ah, well I've thought on that— what _should_ I intend to do with this very interesting information? Yet what I cannot figure out is why would Mariadne Harriot, a well born girl, whose family's loyalty is certainly not to the North, accompany the Lady of Winterfell under an assumed name?"

He didn't wait for her reply.

"Perhaps as an agent?" He shook his head, "no you seem to lack the aplomb for that." He laughed and looked down at her. "You look terrified just now. No, not a spy."

"I'm not a spy." She managed.

"Right. Well I did a bit of asking around and I was able to obtain the particulars of how you came to Lady Stark."

"I was attacked- that's all. Lady Stark and her men saved me."

"Attacked by a man wearing Harriot arms."

Olyvar's self-assurance and shrewdness alarmed Mari, she couldn't bear to hear whatever else he knew. She worried he had worked out everything.

"Please- you cannot tell anyone what you know. What do you want? For you silence, what do you want for your silence?" Maybe it wasn't wise to offer right off the bat but Mari was beyond caring. She couldn't be under Sysil control again.

Olyvar just scoffed. "What could you possibly have to offer me? I would have been entitled to your dowery before you broke the contract by running away, or whatever it is you stupidly did. Now I'm a squire to a boy-"

"He's **not** a boy, he's leading the North and has known only success so far." Mari's hand flew to her mouth at her own ill-timed indignation.

"Ah," was all Olyvar uttered. He circled around her and sized her up. "You'll have your silence from me. But at a price."

Mari swallowed hard- he was right, what could she possibly offer for his silence? "What?" She murmured.

His smug face scrutinized her again. "You're not as useful now as you will one day be, Harriot. I ask nothing now, isn't that kind of me? A token of my friendship." He backed away from her and started to walk away.

She breathed a sigh of relief, a sign of her naiveté.

"But," he stopped ten paces away. "One day, I will need a favor in return for the one you so presumptuously ask of me. And I _don't_ intend to be cheated out of it."


	8. VIII

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

><p>The great hall of Fontes was not meant for hosting the large group that now occupied it. Lords of the Northern force, highly regarded knights, along with Lady Stark and Mari filled up the hall. Mari was uncomfortably wedged in between two girls that were somehow related to Ser Ewes, nieces or daughters she assumed.<p>

Lately Ser Ewes had wizened up to the advantage he could have by acceding to the occupying force. He had even brought in nearby family who he hoped could benefit from the war; sons and nephews who needed to be squired, daughters, nieces, cousins who needed husbands. The Ewes were not wealthy and any patronage they could gain was very much needed.

Mari hadn't been at Fontes a week yet but tomorrow the men would move south to engage the Lannisters and their men again. Mari and Lady Stark would remain behind at Fontes, having the Ewes' keep now within the Northern causes' hold.

The fires lit around the hall and the heat of the bodies packed in space did little to take the raw cold of the air. Mari would be happy when they left this dank, dreary place.

The older girl next to her had demanded to know who exactly she was and once learning she wasn't some important lady, largely ignored her. The younger had smiled apologetically. Mari looked up to the dais where Robb sat to the right of Ser Ewes. And on Robb's right sat another raven haired girl who looked remarkably similar to the girls near her but with much prettier features.

Ser Ewes waved forward three shabby looking musicians who quickly started playing a lively jig. Mari rolled her eyes as the older girl squealed with excitement.

The younger one poked her. "Do you know any of these knights?" Mari looked at the girl and decided her countenance was rather unexceptional, her face defined by and aquiline nose. Yet her demeanor was unapologetic and straightforward, she exuded confidence. Mari envied her immediately.

Mari shrugged. "No, not really."

The older looking one turned on her, annoyed. "None? Well it's no wonder, you've been pouting here all night. You'll never catch a man's eye sulking around like that."

The younger one leaned over Mari to speak to, she assumed, her older sister. "A pretty pout can catch a man's eye as well as a trim ankle."

She then turned to Mari. "You'll have to excuse Verna. She's very desperate for a husband."

"You're one to talk, Hana." Verna snapped back.

"I'm Hana by the way. And she's right, we're both desperate for a husband lest we be turned out to the streets."

"I'm sorry." Mari couldn't imagine having to hunt for a husband but it seemed an unpleasant undertaking. "I'm Mari."

"Welcome to Fontes, Mari, the most pitiful castle in Westeros." She held up her cup up to cheers.

"Hana—" Verna warned.

"Oh I'm just kidding."

Hana's dark eyes twinkled and she winked at Mari. "Anyway, it's not us that will find a husband- it's Penelope," Hana signaled to the girl sitting at the high table next to Robb. "She's the pretty one, she'll marry well. Or at least, she's expected to. None of use bring much in the way dowery or inheritance."

Mari nodded.

"Our uncle would just die if she managed to catch a Stark."

"That might be a problem. Lord Stark is to marry a Frey girl." Mari said.

Hana didn't look crestfallen, she looked absolutely amused at that.

"Poor Penelope." Verna murmured dramatically.

The three girls watched the high table where Robb and Penelope sat.

"More like poor Lord Stark." Hana whispered to Mari who smiled at that, still looking at the head table.

Robb saw her smile and returned it. She smiled widely, forgetting herself. Hana noticed.

"Do you know Lord Stark?" She asked excitedly.

Mari looked away and saw the humor in Hana's eyes. "Friends- we are friends. I serve Lady Stark so, we're friends, he and I."

"Did you say you were friends?" Hana teased.

"I—"

"Never mind that," Hana gestured to someone behind her.

Mari looked up to see Olyvar. "A dance, m'lady?"

Mari nodded silently and took his offered hand.

"Why?" She demanded when they were assembled in the middle of the hall with the other twosomes.

"Can't two friends dance? Especially friends such as us who have such a long history." His eyes didn't meet hers but surveyed the hall instead.

"We don't have a history. You can't say things like that."

He glanced down at her. "Oh my dear Mariadne, relax. You're among friends."

Mari found her voice. "Do you often start your friendships with the threat with the consequences of an unfulfilled favor, Frey?"

"When you come from a family like mine you do."

Mari glowered at him but didn't have the nerve to offend someone who held one of her secrets.

"Penelope Ewes is beautiful, is she not?"

"Very." Mari agreed.

"She bewitches every man in the room. Well, almost every man."

"I don't doubt it, she's lovely." Mari didn't take the bait, but only because she didn't see him dangling it in front of her.

"And yet," Olyvar looked down at her again, "it seems the sole man she is meant to enchant has barely looked at her."

She paused, choosing her words carefully. "He's engaged. In fact, he's engaged to one of you sisters. Surely you know that."

"Indeed he is! But it's you, Mariadne— _Flowers_ was it? Is that the false name he knows you by?" The challenge, the taunt, left his mouth just as the song ended, giving Mari leave to excuse herself from him. She only got as far as the entrance of the hall before he softly put a hand on her arm.

"Don't walk away from me, Harriot." He whispered angrily.

Mari stopped and turned to him. She wanted so badly to slap him, to curse her stars that _this_ man knew her truth. She looked around the hall but no one seemed to notice the pair that had abruptly left the dance.

Her eyes met his. His scared her.

"You're right that my sister is engaged to Stark. They will marry. That is a fact." He smiled at her which scared her even more.

"Of course." Mari breathed.

"Mari? Is everything all right?" Hana appeared at her side and eyed Olyvar curiously.

Mari just looked at Olyvar, so much on edge she didn't speak.

"Everything is fine. I was just thanking Mari for a lovely dance." Olyvar's easy smile charmed Hana enough that she didn't press him. "Ladies," he bowed slightly and walked back to the hall.

"Are you well? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" Hana walked with Mari out of the hall.

"Everything is fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I just didn't like how that looked- I noticed from my seat and—"

"It's fine. Don't worry."

"All right, well, do you want to go back to the hall?"

"No, I'd better go back to my room. It's been a long day." Mari gave Hana a half-hearted smile.

"I'll walk with you, what wing are you in?"

"The east wing." The two took the winding stairs to the upper floors of the east wing, as they meandered the corridors, Mari was able to find out quite a bit about Hana Ewes. She was 16 and had five older sister. Since they had fallen on hard times it was unlikely they would make good matches which was why Verna was so adamant about finding a husband. Hana was less enthused. She wanted to train horses, command a ship, travel to the free cities… among other things.

Mari noticed Hana was filled with an energy that both exhausted and delighted her.

They stopped outside Mari's room. "I'll find you tomorrow, I'll need to escape Verna and now that I know you're here don't expect to have moment to yourself." Hana smile lit up her long face.

Mari nodded happily. Distracted with the promise of new friendship, neither girl noticed Robb until he was upon them.

Hana's startled look met Mari's. "Tomorrow then." Hana said, walking away, and gave a little bow to Robb as she passed him.

Mari waited to speak till Hana was out of sight.

"You should be at the feast. You shouldn't have followed me."

Robb sighed. "I know."

Now, it wasn't just that she wanted to be strong enough to push him away, she had to.

"You know we move south tomorrow." It wasn't a question. Mari did know, and for the first time she was uneasy with the thought, she wasn't foolish enough to think he could win every battle he rode into. It was a thought she had been avoiding though.

"I know." She couldn't say anything more.

"That's it then?"

"If anything should happen to you, I'd be," Mari shook her head. "I couldn't stand to lose you, to lose your friendship."

He crossed his arms. His jaw tightened. "'Lose my friendship?'"

She looked at him through her eyelashes, too cowardly to give him what he needed. "Surely we are friends, Robb?" Her hands were fists at her sides, so angry she was with herself that she wanted him to be as callous as she now was. She deserved it.

Robb seemed to shake off her words. "Is this about what happened the other night? You ran away and, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have—"

"Stop, please. It's not that." Mari noticed how close the now stood, she backed away, she needed space to breath.

"You want me to leave you alone then?" She was confronted by a piercing gaze that cut through her soul.

She felt her mouth go dry. She tried to swallow but was unable to. All she could do was look into his eyes that demanded an answer.

"You're to be married."

"That's not an answer."

She allowed herself a moment of honesty. "I can't give you the answer I should. And I can't give you the answer you want. All I can give you now is a prayer of your safe return."

She didn't have the heart to look at him. "Goodnight, Robb."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated :)


	9. IX

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

><p>Hana anxiously moved around the outlook tower that was now a familiar spot to Mari. Hana's constant and agitated pacing was putting Mari on edge too.<p>

The girls had been constant companions the last four days- since the night after they met. Ever since castle had emptied of everyone apart from the women, children, and those not fighting.

"Hana, can you—"

Hana nearly jumped, like she forgot she wasn't alone. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just worried. You must be too though," she sat with Mari for a moment before springing to her feet again. "This war business is awful. Or rather, sitting here is. I feel so useless!"

She shook her dark head and sighed loudly.

"I know. It's been days without word or an outrider."

"How can you be so calm?" Hana demanded. Her narrow face fixed on Mari, both curious and disgruntled.

"I'm not." In truth, she felt sick.

Hana tugged at her dark braids and slid over to Mari again. She had a sly look on her face. "Who's safety troubles you?"

Mari had grown to truly like and to a certain extent trust Hana Ewes over the past four days they had spent on each others company- and she would miss her friendship once she left Fontes- but she didn't want to admit to anything she didn't have to.

"Everyone's, I suppose I'm troubled at the thought of anyone dying out there. And the possibility of a Lannister victory."

"There you go again; you're the most withdrawn person I've met," Mari had noticed Hana's habit of exaggeration, but she had been rather secretive with the girl who had been so quick to say she preferred her to any of her sisters. She felt sorry for Hana though, and saw much of herself in the girl. She seemed to be an outsider to her feminine, ladylike sisters. But Mari far preferred her to the other Ewes girls.

"Is it the one you danced with at the feast? The blonde one?" Hana asked, sounding more like her sisters than herself.

"No!" Mari cried before she could stop herself.

Hana laughed at her reaction. "I didn't think so… Is it your friend, oh what's his name?"

Mari wasn't in the mood to be teased about that.

"Of course I'm worried about him. He _is_ my friend." She said tightly.

"You don't like when I bring him up, it's so queer." Hana could get away with being so frank, and she was right.

"I don't have a lot of friends. He is one, it's not queer that I don't want to talk about the prospect of anything bad happening."

Hana was silenced by that, for only a moment. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are you worried for your brother?"

Hana shrugged. "As much as one would be." Mari assumed she was not close to her brother either.

She shot Mari a furtive look.

"What?"

"Since you asked, there is someone I'd be so, _completely_, disheartened if he were hurt." She was exaggerating but Mari suspected there was sincerity in her jest.

"Who?"

"Remember how I told you after you left the feast I was asked to dance as well?"

Mari nodded, remembering how Hana had become uncharacteristically shy when she asked about Theon Greyjoy.

"Well, I think it'd be nice if he came back…" If it were in Hana's nature to blush Mari knew she would have.

"Yes, Theon." Mari didn't know much about him except he was raised by the Starks, seemed rather brutish, and she knew she had seen him at the camp with a woman she didn't know but had heard whispers that she was a prostitute. Needless to say, she didn't hold a very opinion of him.

Hana started to say something but Mari heard nothing of it— she saw a rider moving toward the castle at a breakneck speed. She walked to the ledge to make sure she was indeed seeing what she thought. Hana followed her gaze, they looked at each other and without a word scurried out of the tower and raced down to the gate where the rider was headed.

Both girls were breathless by the time they got there. Lady Stark was already waiting there, motionless. She clasped a sliver of paper.

The rider was just entering and guards surrounded him, trying to get the news he carried. Hana rushed to the crowd while Mari went to Lady Stark.

"My Lady, what's going on?"

She made no response, she looked as though she were in a cationic state. Unsettled, Mari put a hand on her shoulder to rouse her.

Lady Stark looked at Mari like she wasn't even there but put the paper in Mari's hands.

Mari devoured the words as Hana came to her.

"They are in retreat. They're pulling back. A Lannister victory."

Mari looked to Hana, speechless.

"What? What is it?" Hana realized her own words were not the ones effecting her.

"Lord Stark's been hurt."

* * *

><p>In the chaos of the next few hours, Mari had been put to work with Hana and her sisters and cousins to help with the injured knights and lords that were being brought in. The castle was certainly not equipped with enough on sight medics. Most men were at the camp on Ser Ewes' lands, about two leagues out. Mari helped bind and bandage strangers knowing not what she did, who she touched, in a daze.<p>

Multiple times the resident maester had to call her out of her thoughts, Hana would shoot her a sympathetic look. Mari's thoughts were so far from the hot crowded room with at these groaning, wounded men.

She had been ushered away from the disorder of the gate where men had been coming in before she knew anything about Rob. She was helpless though to do or say anything.

Unable to watch Mari's anguish, Hana took Mari by the hand from the room, ignoring the calls from the other girls.

"Come, that's enough." Mari let Hana lead her through the castle.

_And I was so wretched to him before he left._ Mari remembered her coldness. She was silent until they stopped outside a door that where voices could be heard from the other side.

"This is his room?" Mari murmured.

"I'm nearly certain," Hana announced. "You'll just have to find out." Hana gave her a push toward the door.

"Oh, wait!" Mari cried out, too shy to boldly enter unannounced.

Before Hana could push her in again, the door opened. Lady Stark and Ser Rodick exited the room.

Mari backed away skittishly.

"Ladies," Lady Stark acknowledge them, her eyes heedful of their presence.

Both girls bowed respectfully. Mari was grateful as they walked away without comment.

Hana waited till they turned the corner. "Go."

Mari felt her heart racing as she opened the door to the room. She shut the door and paused as she held it, collecting herself. She willed herself to move forward and when Robb's prone form came into view she couldn't herself from moving forward.

Their eyes met and Robb dismissed the only other person in the room.

"Greyjoy, go." Robb said to the man leaning out the window in the corner. He eyed Mari as he left, smirking.

They watched each other and when the door shut Mari went to the side of his bed, but remembering herself, she sat in the seat beside the bed. He sat up, painfully, and Mari noticed the bandage around his chest. She barely held in the gasp that very nearly escaped.

"Are you—" Mari started.

"You're—" Robb said at the same time.

They smiled at each other.

Mari felt herself leaning towards him from her perch on the chair, a foreign feeling to her, needing to make contact.

"It's not that bad, you know. Looks much worse. I'm well enough to walk around, but everyone's worried that I won't heal right if I so much as leave the bed."

"I'm so glad it's not bad, I saw the raven's message and… But you have to listen to whatever they tell you; if they say bed rest then that's it then, right? You can't afford not to heal—" Mari suddenly felt self-conscious at the rate of which the words were flying out of her mouth.

Robb grinned widely. "If you say so."

"Does it hurt?"

He managed a small shrug. "Not so much now."

It felt like they were all eyes, any coldness from their previous meeting, any wounded expressions gone. Forgotten. All that seemed to exist was the present moment.

"Maybe it isn't fitting for me to be sitting here with you like this." Mari half joked, filling their silence.

"Well then I command your presence." He smiled broadly.

Mari was relieved no gloom of the loss on the field hung on him- she was at least happy she could distract him from that. It was the least she could offer him. But the reality of his world would soon be knocking and would have to be answered. And her presence, in whatever small way it seemed to cheer him, wouldn't always be able to bring a smile to him face. Mari was certain of that. Whatever infatuation he thought he felt would easily be buried by the responsibility he needed to answer to.

She involuntarily dropped her head at her own thoughts.

"Are you thinking about what happened? Out there?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have to think of it, not now at least. I know you'll be dealing with all that soon enough. We can talk of whatever will cheer you."

He pushed himself up again so he was fully sitting up. "You don't have to guard your thoughts for my benefit."

Mari could have laughed at that.

"There's not much to say, we were out maneuvered, out smarted this time." He shook his head, shaking away anger, exasperation. He looked to her again. "But I did find out something valuable."

"What's that?"

"I can trust Olyvar Frey, my squire, with my life."

A noise escaped Mari that she had to cover with a cough. "Why do you say that?" She tried to keep all judgment out of her voice.

"Because he _did_ save it."

Mari couldn't help her indignation. "Well," she couldn't think of a reason to give Robb to doubt Olyvar. She couldn't hate him because he saved Robb's life but she knew she couldn't trust him.

They let a silence fill the room, a silence both comfortable and expectant.

Mari managed to find her hands very interested as she studied them in a poor effort to look away from Robb. But he reached out and took one of her hands and pulled her toward the bed. She stood there next to where he lay, apprehensive. He released her hand gently drew her face nearer to his causing her to position herself at the very edge of the bed.

"Robb," she neither encouraged nor stopped him.

"Tell me not to." It wasn't a dare, it was almost as though he needed her to remind him why he shouldn't.

She didn't.

This time when their lips met it wasn't tentative, it wasn't careful. It was unguarded, frenzied. There was an urgency that startled Mari but only because she knew it was an urgency she too felt. She met him, matched his fervor.

Robb's hands were tangled in her unbound blonde hair. She held his shoulders to steady herself.

Aware of his injury, Mari was cautious. But he had seemed to have all but forgotten as he enveloped her. He made her feel like she was on fire.

She pulled away, overwhelmed.

Robb softly held the back of her neck, bringing her forehead to rest against his own. Noses, eyelashes touching.

Mari wondered if his heart was pounding as rapidly as hers. Impulsive and caught up in the moment, she put her hand to his chest. His beating equaled hers.

"Mari," he whispered, their faces still close.

"_Now what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Boo! Lemme know whatcha think bbs :)


	10. X

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

><p>Mari had finished her shift helping with the injured men that had come back to Fontes the day before. She brushed away hair that had escaped her braid and walked toward her room, wanting nothing more than a nap. She was exhausted.<p>

The night previous was spent tossing and turning— her mind not able to shut off.

As she climbed the stairs she was nearly tackled by Hana.

"Mari!" Hana's voice broke as she threw her arms around her. Her body shook and heaved and Mari only realized when Hana pulled away from her that she was crying.

Hana's face scrunched up and she let out a wail as her sobs racked her body.

"What's wrong?" Mari was alarmed. She put her arm around the girl but sobs were the only thing she could get out.

"Can you tell me anything?" Hana looked at Mari and her hysterics only increased. Concerned, Mari guided Hana to the rooms she shared with her sisters, hoping to calm her down and get an answer.

Hana's weeping didn't stop when they got to her rooms. Mari guided her to a cushioned chair that she collapsed into, whimpering.

"Please, Hana, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Hana's eyes were red and puffy, her face a mess. She didn't even look like herself.

"She's disgraced herself, that's what." Verna entered the room and stood with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed at Hana.

"What do you—"

"Go on Hana, tell her. Tell her what a foolish, foolish girl you are."

Mari looked between the two sisters. Though she knew they weren't fond of each other, Verna was being particularly harsh.

Hana sniveled and tried to catch her breath through her hysterics. She opened her mouth as if to speak but shook her head, crying again.

"What happened?" Mari turned to Verna to get an answer. "What's wrong?"

"She got caught doing something she shouldn't." Verna spoke more to Hana than to Mari. Verna approached them, getting in Hana's face. "Didn't you? You—"

"Enough!" Mari cried out, unwilling to watch Verna harass her younger sister who was already extremely upset. "One of you better tell me what's going on."

Hana pushed Verna out of her face and stood, finally calming down.

"I'm to," her voice cracked but she pushed on. "I have to marry Theon Greyjoy tomorrow." Her face distorted again as she broke into silent tears.

No words could come to Mari. "_Why_? How did this come about?"

Slowly, it dawn on her- Hana's tears and Verna's anger filled in the gaps.

"Last night Hana let herself be no more than a—" Verna didn't get to finish as Hana came at her, pushing her with all her force. The older girl managed to catch herself before she fell backwards.

"Stop it! Just stop! You'd rather it be you than me and if it could be I'd gladly give you my place. I don't want this. I don't want this!"

Mari was stunned as she watched the scene unfolding before her.

Verna gave her sister one last hateful look and stormed out of the room.

Mari went straight to Hana and hugged her as she let her tears fall freely again.

"I'm so sorry, Hana." She whispered.

Hana pulled away and the sadness and desolation she saw in Hana's eyes reminded her of what she had felt in the years after she had left Moonsight. She saw dread in her eyes.

"Verna was right, I was an awful fool. A stupid girl."

"No," Mari started but Hana stopped her.

"He was so nice to me. And I don't know, I'm not used to boys paying attention to me. It's stupid, I know. But I'm not like Penny or you. I'm not pretty, I know that."

Mari tried to dissent but Hana continued.

"We had a little wine too, I guess that didn't help."

Mari now cursed Theon Greyjoy even more— beyond taking advantage of this girl he had also gotten her drunk.

"He shouldn't have done that." Mari fumed.

"Oh, it's not all his fault. I didn't stop him, did I. It just happened, though. And maybe it wouldn't have even mattered but we were caught. But now we must marry. Everyone is saying we have to."

Mari put her arm around her again. "Maybe this can be fixed, maybe…" She tried to come up with something, anything to help the poor girl.

Hana shook her head. "No, I don't think so. And the worst part is, not that I don't love him, but that I'll never have anything of my own. I'll never get to do the things I wanted. I'll be a wife and bear children then _die_."

Mari didn't know what she could say to help her friend. "Maybe not. And maybe one day you'll grow to love him."

Hana let out a bitter laugh. "You should have seen the way he looked at me when Lord Stark told him he must marry me."

Mari paused. She had assumed that Hana's uncle was the force behind this. "Lord Stark is the one who bids you two to marry?"

"We must do the 'honorable' thing."

"Of course…"

Hana moved to the chaise near the window, her eyes fixed to a spot on the wall. She wasn't crying anymore.

"Hana, I don't mean to desert you but I think I can," Mari stopped, what could she do? "I might be able to help you."

Hana didn't even look at her.

"Hana?"

She glanced at Mari and nodded, oblivious.

Mari left the room, sure she could do something. She had to find Robb and she had to convince him to call off this absurd wedding. _He doesn't know Hana_, Mari reasoned, _if I can convince him what a terrible I idea this is at least two people would be put out of misery_.

Mari passed the doors of the hall, they were shut- but she heard raised voices from within._ A meeting, about the war no doubt_, Mari mused. So she wouldn't be able to get to Robb now.

"Mariadne?"

Lady Stark gave her a questioning look as she approached her. "Are you all right? You look upset."

Mari hoped she had found a sympathetic ear. "I don't know if you're away but one of Ser Ewes' nieces, Hana, is to marry Theon Greyjoy."

Lady Stark inclined her head, "yes I'm aware. It's, unfortunate. But she is lucky."

"Lucky?" Mari cried out, forgetting herself.

Lady Stark signaled for Mari to walk with her back toward the passageway she came from. "I understand it's not ideal for either of them but, forgive me for putting it in such a way, they made their bed and now they must lie in it. Theon is owning up to what happened, at least he is doing the right thing."

"But she doesn't want to, and neither does he!"

"Dear, you must well know that we cannot let our wants guide our lives. Sometimes we must do what is required of us. And sadly, all too often those two things are not aligned."

She looked at Mari, but Mari couldn't help but tear up a bit, knowing Hana's fate was sealed.

"It's not fair." Mari said quietly.

"It's not fair." She agreed. "But it's the honorable thing, for both of them."

Mari spent the rest of the day with Hana who went through possibly every range of emotion. All of them extreme, all of them upsetting to Mari.

Mari felt so helpless. And what troubled her all the more was that she saw herself in those pitiful moments with Hana; a girl assigned a fate she did not want. Mari had been able to escape, to runaway. More than once Mari wanted to tell Hana to do the same but she didn't have the heart, and knew Hana was much stronger than she.

Mari woke in her own room early the next morning. After she dressed and washed she went to the hall where the wedding was to take place. It was empty, and there was no sign that a happy event was to take place soon. Mari took her time and walked the length of the hall, reveling in the silence. Head down, she turned around and walked back to the large oak doors. She looked up and stopped when she saw Robb standing in the door way. No obvious sign that he had been hurt days before.

She couldn't help but give him a small smile as she walked towards him.

"You heal quickly." She said.

He leaned in. "I attribute it to your bedside visit."

She blushed at that. Then was reminded of what drew her to the hall so early. "Are you here for the wedding?"

Robb nodded, the humor gone from his face. "Yes." He sighed.

Mari thought this could be her last chance. "Must they marry, though?" Her voice was pleading, quietly, as a few more people entered the hall.

"They must, I know it's not… ideal, but it's the honorable thing." His blue eyes dropped, he didn't look happy as he said it.

"But what honor is there in sentencing two people to a life of unhappiness? Surely there's no dignity in misery. They shouldn't be forced to do this." Mari implored him, knew he wouldn't want to willingly make anyone suffer.

"I can't force anybody, I wouldn't. They know what they must do." He still didn't make eye contact with her. If the hall were still empty she would have made him look at her but now that wasn't an option.

Mari nearly whispered as Ser Ewes and several other members of the family entered the hall. "They made a mistake, an unfortunate one, I know, but you can save them from this. There is no love between them. Should they spend the rest of their lives together if they don't even like each other?" Mari realized what she said sounded a bit idealistic but hoped it could sway Robb, he could be Hana's eleventh hour savior.

His eyes finally met hers. "No. They shouldn't. They should be able to chose. They should love who they may and marry as they like."

"Of course, they should!" Mari was filled with hope, she knew Robb couldn't be so uncaring. "Just as you would expect the same."

Mari had been so distracted by the possibility that Hana might be saved that she didn't notice implication of her own words. And upon realizing, she understand Robb's.

He wasn't talking about Hana and Theon loving and choosing.

"_Oh_," Mari put her hand on his arm before drawing away quickly. "I didn't mean it like that," she felt herself only making matters worse. "Not to say—"

"I know you didn't mean it like _that_." He was chagrined and wouldn't meet her eyes again. "At least I do now."

"Robb," she pleaded, disquieted at the mess she had seemed to have made. "I'm sorry, I..."

He furrowed his brow and looked at her, about the say something, when Theon arrived at his side.

"Excuse me," he said, walking away from her.

And as if matters couldn't get worse, Olyvar was a step behind Theon. His malicious smile warning Mari of the real hazards ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are perfect angel babies.


	11. XI

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping steadily in the courtyard where Mari sat. But she far preferred the cold wind on her face to the dour affair that went on inside. A celebration of sorts was being held to honor the new bride and groom.<p>

But after the quick and impersonal ceremony, Mari wanted nothing to do with the contrived events that followed. It wasn't a big affair, of course, it was wartime. But the dinner than had already been planned was now under the guise of a wedding celebration.

It was times like these when she thought maybe she should leave here too. She felt useless, directionless, she didn't have a purpose. She couldn't help Hana and now she feared she had mucked up things with Robb. She flinched at the thought of their exchange earlier.

Mari had come full circle in her pacing of the courtyard and begrudgingly went back inside to the light, heat, and noise of the castle. When she came to the hall she paused and peeked inside. Hana sat with Ser Ewes at her side and with Theon— now husband on the other. She didn't miss that Robb sat with the pretty Penelope again. All is right in the world then, she thought bitterly. She didn't cross the threshold of the hall and instead quickly walked past. She nearly ran into Olyvar headlong as he left the hall with two other men she didn't recognize.

Mari didn't want to be alone with her own thoughts but she even less desired to have to deal with him.

In what she now characterized at typical Olyvar fashion, he excused himself from the men and set himself on Mari.

She tried to walk away from him, not at all caring how rude she may seem. He fell into step with her, of course.

"I'm sure by now you've heard of my heroics on the field." He was smug.

"I heard they're already writing songs of your… audacity." She turned to him and smiled prettily.

His lip curled at that. "What would this great king of the north do without me?" Mari had noticed his arrogant manner prompted him to ask questions he like to answer himself. "I suppose he'd be dead on the battlefield, eh?"

Mari couldn't stop herself. Mari could have sworn the smack when her hand made contact with his face echoed off the walls.

Fury, rage registered on his face for a moment before he broke out into cruel laughter that disturbed her far more.

"You would be well to learn to keep emotions in better check, my dear." If she could have run from him she would have but his knowledge was a power he held above her. Mari didn't want to find out the consequences of insulting him twice in one encounter.

"Tell me, what will happen when the war ends?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." She lied.

"Perhaps you'll follow the Starks to Winterfell, I hear you're such a great help to Lady Stark."

Mari paused. "It's a possibility."

He tisk-ticked and shook his head at her. "Do you really think that would be fair Lord Stark? Or yourself?" He glared, "or my sister?"

Mari tried to balk at that but knew he was right. "I don't what you're talking about. My presence wouldn't affect anyone—"

"Careful," Olyvar cut in. "You'll soon get into the dangerous habit of believing your own lies. And it seems you have so many to keep track of."

She turned to go, hating that she had nothing to defend herself with. He was right.

"One more thing."

Mari paused.

"You'll have to forgive me, my curiosity couldn't be helped."

She turned back to him, not liking the tone his voice held.

"What?"

"You weren't very forthcoming with the circumstances of you departure from your home. I hope you don't think I was prying but I did write a letter to Moonsight."

Her knees nearly gave way. Mari held the cold stone wall behind her to support herself. This is it, she thought, it's all over.

She couldn't get a syllable out much less a word.

Satisfied with the effect of his words, Olyvar continued. "Lady Harriot told me of the tragic circumstances of your death. Drowned yourself, she said."

"Why? Why did you do that? You said you wouldn't tell anyone, you gave me your word."

"I never revealed you. It was merely your previously intended expressing concern over our broken betrothal."

"Why?" She demanded again.

"Because I can." Olyvar smirked.

Mari kept her eyes downcast.

"A Frey will sit as queen of the North. Let this be a reminder to you."

* * *

><p>Mari couldn't envision an ending for herself that would end well. Her thoughts were driven to conclusions that haunted her. Was she to namelessly drift throughout her life?<p>

She managed to keep it all just below the surface as she walked with Hana in the bright morning sun. She would have to entertain those thoughts later.

Hana was putting a brave face, as a, now married woman. Even if it dashed all the hopes she had had for her future- however far-fetched they may have been.

"Maybe I am lucky. I would have had to marry eventually, no matter how hard I fought it. All Ewes women marry. And House Greyjoy enjoys a certain amount of respect." It was the third time Hana had said something of the similar effect within the hour Mari had been with her. Mari knew she said it more for her own benefit. Mari tried to be a sympathetic as she could without pitying her.

"Being positive can only help." Mari wished she could put her own advice to use.

"You've been so good to me, Mari, through this all." Hana gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"That's what friends do, right?"

Hana nodded. "I can't wait till we leave this place." In just days they would be leaving Fontes after a seemingly unending stay. Mari too was ready, even if it met bunking together with Lady Stark in a tent instead of her own room.

"What's it like? At camp?" Hana was determined to see this as an adventure.

"Not much privacy. Cold, loud, it's probably nothing like you've experienced before."

Hana grinned at Mari. "At least I won't be cloistered."

"At least I'll have a friend with me." Mari didn't realize how plaintive that sounded.

Hana through her arm around Mari gregariously. "We'll have to save each other from the awful things out there, won't we?"

After hearing those words, Mari wanted to pour her soul out to Hana then and there. She couldn't bring herself to, not yet. "We will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can't wait to post the next couple chapters, they've been fun to write! And don't worry, we'll see more Robb soon :)


	12. XII

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

><p>Robb had been making a point to avoid her, Mari could tell.<p>

They were now at camp, set up just south of Riverrun. Days had passed since the wedding, days since since she was so oblivious. But it had to stop, she wouldn't let him pretend to ignore her- not when her eyes following him, and having them met nearly every time. And especially not when he was to leave at dawn the next day.

Mari knew he was angry, knew he was hurt, but how could she fix it when he never gave her a moment to explain? To just apologize.

She decided to take matters into her own hands. Mari walked up to his tent, with every intention of entering and making him listen. Though she wasn't sure what was really going on between them, she knew she could appeal to him, if only on the basis of their friendship.

At that point Mari was heedless of the thought that anyone saw her brashly go to Lord Stark, even Olyvar. Thankfully he wasn't around.

Mari lifted the flap and found Robb's tent empty. She sighed, doubting she would have the nerve again. She tried to figure out how else she could get Robb to see her but her musings were in vain.

"Mari?" He pushed the fold and stepped inside.

She spun around and took two quick steps to him. "Please, just hear me out. I know you're not happy with me but I want to apologize— I realize you must think I'm awful. What I said, before the wedding, I didn't say it to hurt you or upset you. I'm sorry."

Robb took of his gloves and set them on the table, watching her. He leisurely sat himself down on the chair beside it and remained silent. He crossed his arms but didn't take his eyes off her.

"All right." He finally said.

"All right?" She was hoping for more encouragement. Or at the least an acceptance of her apology. "So…"

Mari and Robb looked at each other in silence. They dared the other to speak. While it wasn't so much a battle of wills, neither wanted to cave.

But the cool composure Robb had tried to maintain vanished, he gave in first. "You have no qualms reminding me of my impending nuptials—to a complete stranger no less— yet you beg me to see the inhumanity, no, the _misery_ of such a thing. Don't you think I know that?" His blue eyes were lit up, agitated.

Mari nearly fell back a step, not at all expecting such a forceful response.

"I can't understand you at all—"

"Well perhaps you do need me to remind you of what you must do, just as you expected Hana to do what she must." She didn't care if she interrupted him, she knew he was wrong, and now she could put words to it.

He stood. "_You_ don_'t_ have to remind me."

"You expect others to live up to a standard that even you aren't willing to."

Robb looked away then met her eyes again. Anger fading now. "You're right."

Mari nodded and wished he had seen her way before.

But she nearly cried out at his next words.

"I shouldn't expect other to do what I won't. And I won't do it. I won't marry the Frey girl. Pledges be damned."

Mari shook her head violently. "Don't do this." Her wants weren't lining up with her needs, but she knew she needed for Robb to marry the Frey girl. Even if every ounce of her didn't want it.

He almost closed the space between them. He held her face in his hands.

Mari couldn't let herself pull away from him. "I'm not worth whatever you think I am. Trust me."

She broke away from him and turned away. "If you go on like this, if you say you won't marry her I'll leave here. I will. I won't have you mess everything up on my account." Hot tears sprung to her eyes but she held them back.

"It's too late."

Mari could almost feel the ground moving beneath her, everything was about to come pouring out. She would give herself away if it meant Robb doing the right thing. And it wasn't until then she realized the extent of her own feelings.

She turned back towards him. "I'm not who you think I am. And even if I were, it would never work. You're the king of the North; you could never be with a bastard and you can't be with me."

Mari expected some great response, some horrible reaction or theories of betrayal to come forth. None came. Mari stood motionless, defeated, as Robb took her hands in his.

"I don't care who you are."

"You should. You have a duty."

"This is me and you. Nothing else. No one else."

He was so sincere, he was putting himself out there, he needed Mari to meet him halfway. It broke her heart. "Please don't."

She broke her heart.

Robb dropped her hands. "I can't fight you. I can't convince you. All I can tell you is that, everything is so much intense in war. I see things clearer. I feel things more keenly. In the past few weeks I realized I want to be home- at Winterfell, I want to be happy. I want my family to be safe. _I want you_."

Robb's ernest eyes possessed her. "Mari, I love—"

But she wouldn't let him say it, as if not hearing it made it not real. She could have abandoned the tent or spurned his words; better options than what she went for.

Instead, she set herself upon him, pulling his face to hers, lips meeting. For a second he seemed surprised, no doubt confused by the mixed messages she was sending. But he pulled her to him, taking control.

Mari easily yielded to to him, again. She knew it was rash. And she knew it was irresponsible to fight him every step to only relent. To give in.

But it was so hard to not give in to him. He loved her. He wanted her.

They didn't part as Mari felt his hands on her waist, guiding her to the bed. She was so absorbed by him she scarcely noticed her own hands tugging at his shirt, at him poised above her.

She pulled away, and shakily exhaled. Her dark eyes met his and she dismissed the nagging thought of their impetuousness. She could see he was intoxicated by her and she him.

"We shouldn't." He brushed a blonde lock out of her face.

"You're right." She barely whispered.

Neither retreated though, both willing the other to. Mari pulled him back to her, reckless as it was. He met her wholeheartedly. She shivered as his lips brushed her ear and pushed her hands through his hair, senseless in the moment.

Unlike their previous kisses this lacked the hesitance, the urgency; it was unwavering. But Mari could feel the demand in Robb, the unanswered question lingering.

"I love you."

Robb pulled away from her. So close to him she could see a tiny dimple as he beamed at her. Mari couldn't help but smile too. She giggled as he covered her eyes, nose, cheeks with light kisses. She wondered if she had ever felt so happy. They let the high of their blissful moment linger quietly.

Mari sobered. "I wish you weren't going tomorrow."

Robb was quiet as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. "I know. But I can feel we're close. Even if the last battle wasn't a victory, they just don't have the resolve my men do. I know it."

"And they don't have you for their leader." Mari smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

She sat up and looked back to him on the bed. _Was this what it felt like to have someone for yourself?_ Mari never wanted the euphoria to fade.

"I wish you could stay with me till morning."

"Me too. But your mother," Mari didn't have to finish.

"When I return we'll tell her."

Mari nodded, not at all looking forward to that conversation.

_When you return I'll tell you everything_, Mari avowed to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really hope everyone is liking the story so far. I hope to have the next chapter posted within the next couple of days, but school/life may get in the way. I'm usually (at the very least) one chapter ahead of what I post but I've fallen behind. Hopefully I'll catch up and have an update soon :)

**And a big thank you to all my lovely reviewers! **


	13. XIII

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

><p>Robb was right. They had been close to winning. And now he had.<p>

The North was free of the Iron Throne.

Free of Baratheon-cum-Lannister rule. He was king in his own right now. It was almost over now. The resilience of the south hadn't matched the north, this time. Perhaps it was a matter of who had more to lose- Mari didn't know, nor care, it was over now. And Robb was alive, safe.

Mari had been an absolute mess the days following Robb's departure. She didn't sleep for several nights and Hana had to persuade her to finally eat something as she watched her friend fading. Mari had been overwhelmed with feelings of hopelessness and gloom— her days at Moonsight were some of the darkest she had lived through but this was a state of forlorn she hadn't known before. The depth of her own feelings scared her. For the first time she was realizing what it was like love someone. To give yourself so utterly, with all the possible implications that came with it. With giving up control came the potential the that losing Robb meant losing herself.

Hana had guessed the source of Mari's behavior and had quietly been trying to distract her harried mind. Mari was grateful but now she sat with in a comfortable sureness. Things may turn out all right.

The camp was buzzing with an energy that enlivened Mari and Hana. Word of the surrender had reached them hours before, now they waited for the victors to return.

Mari listened as Hana recited the specifics of how the end played out over the past week and a half. A Lannister or two had been captured— Mari didn't know whom but supposed they must have been important— and a deal was put before them; their lives or freedom. And so it was the North go its freedom and the captured Lannisters kept their lives.

Terms were still to be decided; truce negotiations and such, but the fighting was officially over. And Robb was leading the march back. That was all Mari really cared about.

Mari sat with Hana and Lady Stark, finishing breakfast. They paused as they heard a commotion outside the tent. A man entered and addressed Lady Stark.

"Your son approaches, Lady Stark." She quickly rose, with both Mari and Hana following her outside, through half the camp to the clearing where Robb, Ser Rodick, Theon Greyjoy and others were dismounting. All looked breathless, all high on their triumph.

A voice called out to the gathering that was accumulating, to bow to their new king. Everyone happily complied. The audience rose together and Robb's eyes alighted on Mari, seeing her in the small crowd amassed.

She instinctively took a step forward then stopped, remembering herself. But Robb had no such qualms. In a few short strides he was before her.

"Your Grace," Mari said.

Without a thought he enfolded her and left Mari with no doubts that his struggles in the last few days were not limited to those on the battlefield.

Before he had left she would have been dismayed at this public acknowledgment of their relationship but now she was unconcerned about anyone else. Apparently so was Robb.

When they pulled away the haze of the relief and elation of seeing one another faded and Robb and Mari were now aware of the curious and surprised eyes on them. None more so than Lady Stark.

Robb took Mari's hand. It was time to come clean.

* * *

><p>After things had settled down— the commotion of the camp being inundated with men and the celebration of the victory— Mari had been interrogated by Lady Stark for the better part of an hour. She admitted she was not a bastard. She told her her real name. And Mari even confessed she had run from home. These truths did little to comfort Lady Stark who knew the wrath of a Frey was not something to be trifled with.<p>

Lady Stark was not able to induce Robb to stick to his promise to marry a Frey.

Though Lady Stark was not cruel to Mari, she was displeased nonetheless.

Presently, Mari could hear the hoots and hollers of men reveling in the victory. Lady Stark had advised Mari to make herself scarce for the time being, until matters could be sorted. At least until they returned to Winterfell and dealt with whatever was to come from breaking the marriage promise. There were more pressing issues at hand, Lady Stark expressed, and the focus should be on truce negotiations. Not the runaway Robb Stark wanted to make his queen.

Mari did not demur.

Mari sat in quiet, wishing to speak to Robb, to be able to fully explain herself. She didn't want him to hear her story from Lady Stark and she had not had a chance to speak to him since her arrived in the morning.

Mari, trained well in obedience, kept to her tent though and did not seek him out.

"Am I to call you queen now?" Hana poked her head in, a twinkle in her eye.

Mari laughed at that; it sounded so preposterous to her.

Hana slid in and hugged Mari. "You can't laugh, if you two marry you will be queen."

"I cannot even imagine such a thing."

Hana sat with Mari. "I wish you would have told me though."

"I wanted to, I just wasn't sure if it was real and—"

"No," Hana interjected. "About you. Who you are, all that."

"Oh." She paused. "So you know? Does everyone know?"

"Only bits and pieces. And I only know because I happened to overhear Lady Stark talking to Robb."

"So he knows." Mari murmured to herself. She sighed, "I had hoped to tell him myself."

"I really cannot believe _he_ didn't even know. Why the need for such secrecy? I don't understand; you're not a bastard at all, your father was a lord, but you ran from home?"

"Yes, well, it's complicated. But yes, that's all true."

"Why did you leave home?"

"Seems to be the question plaguing everybody." Mari and Hana looked up to see Robb standing in the doorway.

Hana stood and did a little bow to him. She turned to Mari, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. I think someone else needs answers more than I." Hana smiled and left leaving Robb and Mari.

Mari stood and drew nearer to Robb. "I had wanted to tell you everything but I was scared. It just seemed smarter to keep it hidden."

"You didn't trust me?" It wasn't an accusation, to Mari's relief.

"It wasn't that. I didn't know the danger I was in, I didn't know if could be putting anyone else in danger. It was wiser to lie."

"I could have protected you. I can protect you- whatever it is that you ran from." His blue eyes shone in the dim tent she smiled inwardly at the determination in his voice.

"I don't know what your mother told you but the day she found me, I was running away from home. I was almost killed by one of my stepmother's men. She had sent him to kill me." Mari nearly winced at the memory of the man in black almost succeeding.

"But why? Why would your stepmother want you dead?"

Mari turned from him and crossed her arms, pacing for a moment, unsure if she had to divulge the last truth she guarded. The knowledge she had had given her nothing except abuse at the hands of Sysil. It had kept her a prisoner for years.

Yes, knowledge held power but it was also dangerous, Mari had come to realize. Like Olyvar who had been able to taunt and threaten her because his knowledge, Sysil had been disturbed by the thought that Mari could do the same with the truth she knew.

"She knows I'm the rightful heir to Moonsight. Worse, she knows I know. Mathis, the lord of Moonsight, isn't my father's son. She'd supplant me for a boy that isn't even her son. She's barren." Mari wasn't expecting to feel relief when she let it go. No, she felt like she had now burdened Robb with this and that with his sense of duty and honor he'd want to make it right.

"Then you must take what is yours— if you're the last Harriot you must reclaim your rightful place." Robb was resolute. She wished it were so easy.

"I had no one, for years. After my father died I was practically captive. Sysil's been corrupt with the power she's held for years. No one would cross her. And no one would believe me."

"Now they have to believe you." Robb was insistent, aggrieved at the lack of justice. "I can help you." He took Mari's hand.

"I'm not from the North. Moonsight isn't within your jurisdiction. It's not a fight you can afford, you haven't even officially ended _this_ war." Mari pulled her hand from him, suddenly annoyed at the whole situation. She didn't want to talk out her frustration on him so she turned away. "I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's a lost cause." The loss of Moonsight was a pain she was well used to. She had had enough of the weight of her fate.

Robb hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "just give me the word. Moonsight can be yours again."

She turned around to him and felt the serious intensity in his eyes that always affected her so profoundly. She allowed herself a rare moment of hope, of a future, with him. But she couldn't forget that it was hampered by the possibility of trouble with the Freys. Mari was unsure if he realized the possible repercussions that would await him if they truly were together. If he made her queen.

"Are you sure? Are you sure about this—us, Robb?"

He pulled away perplexed. "You're not?"

She was, more sure than she had been of anything in her short life. She was sure too, though, that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if his being with her hurt him in any way.

"You're a king now. The stakes are higher."

He dismissed that. "That doesn't change anything."

Mari could feel herself doing it again, pushing him away. She didn't know where it came from, she certainly didn't intend to call off anything with him in the days he was gone or even moments earlier when she sat by herself, wishing for him. But she almost couldn't stop herself, dispelling him.

"You can't deny it does."

"So, what then? I thought-" Robb stopped, vexed. "Why do you insist-" He paused again now pacing with an angry energy. When he stopped he leaned over the wooden table, his hands tensely braced him.

"Robb,"

"Did you mean what you said? Before, did you mean it when you said you loved me." He didn't look at her when he asked.

"Yes."

Robb looked to her. "Then what do you want, Mari?"

She was thrown by the question. Mari couldn't think of a time when anyone had ever asked her what she wanted. She swallowed and answered honestly. "Whatever is best for you." And she meant it.

He held her, embracing her. "_You_ are. You're the best thing for me. I want you to be mine, Mari, but I want you to want that too."

"I do." Mari's voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest.

Robb kissed the top of her head. When their eyes met Mari felt her heart quicken at the magnetism she felt to Robb. Something she knew both of them were too weak to fight.

Their lips met for an instant before Robb took a step back, smirking. "When you look at me like that I fear I won't have the restraint I had before."

Mari doubted she would too.

Instead, Robb kissed her hand gallantly.

"Goodnight then, Mariadne Harriot." It was the first time Mari had heard him say her true name.

Mari curtseyed prettily. "Goodnight, my king."


	14. XIV

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

><p>"Mari?" She turned to see Olyvar standing before her. There was no smugness in his tone, no hint of a sneer on his face. This alone perturbed Mari.<p>

"Yes?"

"Walk with me, will you?" Mari eyed him, waiting for an abuse or nasty remark. It didn't come.

She didn't want to spend a moment in Olyvar's presence; she was sure he now knew about she and Robb. Mari didn't want to deal with that.

But she also realized he held nothing over her. Her identity was known, her secrets shared with Robb.

"Why, Frey?"

He smiled slightly. "Why not? Consider this the favor you owe me then, if that persuades you."

Mari faltered, then reminded herself herself that his knowledge held no currency. He was harmless.

"Fine." She looked upward at the darkening sky. It would only be a brief jaunt with him anyway, by the look of the clouds. "It's going to rain though."

Olyvar smiled, his pale eyes still unsettled Mari. "No worries, this won't take very long." He offered Mari his arm and she begrudgingly took it.

Neither said anything as they walked the unoccupied perimeter of camp. Mari felt the first droplets of rain, the storm threatened to break out soon.

She stopped as Olyvar suddenly did. Mari turned to say something to him but didn't get the chance. Her world suddenly faded to black.

The feeling of waking up in an unfamiliar place was one Mari was not used to. And certainly didn't like.

She was in near darkness and cold. Her head pounded and body ached.

Mari sat up from the pallet she was on and tried to focus her eyes on the setting around her. The room was small and the only source of light came from a narrow window where a sliver of either early morning or early evening light just barely illuminated the space.

Mari found her feet, shakily, and walked to the window. Her arms felt heavy; confused, she looked to see shackles fettered her. She nearly cried out. Though she knew the situation grim, this physical restraint only confirmed her fears. She slowly moved to the window again, hoping a glimpse of something— anything — could clue her in to where she was. Where Olyvar had taken her.

Mari felt along the walls to guide her, the room was so dark, she bumped into a low laying bench and cursed as she stubbed her toe. She stood beneath the window but it was too high for her to see out of. Mari dragged the bench under the window and peeked out. It looked like nightfall was approaching, the sun nearly hidden behind a tower opposite her. From Mari's view, square tower seemed to be separated only by a wide rushing river below. It divided the other tower from the one she was now in. Mari's heart dropped. She knew where she was.

She was being held prisoner at the Twins.

The sun had completely set now. She sat in darkness.

With a loud clank, the door swung open. Mari's shielded her eyes to the light that now filled the room by the torch that someone held. Her eyes hadn't yet adjusted when she roughly yanked up by her arm and dragged out to the corridor.

She now saw it was Olyvar who held the torch. He was flanked by two thuggish looking men. He handed off the light to one of the men, harshly grabbing Mari by the face. She cried out in pain, his fingers digging into her cheeks. She could see he enjoyed the pain he caused.

"Your host would like to see you." He spat out.

Mari didn't have a choice but to follow as Olyvar roughly dragged her through passageway after passageway. She wanted badly to cry. But she resolved herself to at least try to put on a brave face. She couldn't imagine what would come of this meeting but she didn't have to wait long to find out. They entered a brightly lit room where Mari saw a man she had no doubt was Lord Frey. His age was apparent- weathered skin, sunken eyes, sparse grey hair. But the sharp coldness she saw in his eyes troubled her. They were identical to Olyvar's cold, calculating eyes.

Olyvar threw her to the ground before Lord Frey. She held in a cry of pain as she landed awkwardly on her ankle.

"Bow to your lord, girl." Olyvar snarled at her.

She hesitantly looked up at Lord Frey. She couldn't hold back her cry of horror as she saw the figure behind him.

Sysil stood slightly behind the chair Lord Frey occupied. She looked downright gleeful at the sight of Mari on the floor.

If Mari wasn't so sure Sysil was a witch she would have thought her beautiful; Sysil held herself with the grace of a queen. She was only about a dozen years older than Mari and had always been concerned about her appearance, and looking youthful. Her long dark hair hung below her waist, her glossy tresses shone in this candlelight. Yet her beauty was marred by a lifetime of cruelness, it had made her features harsher. Her lip curled easily in disdain.

Mari felt her hands shaking within the shackles.

Sysil walked over to Mari, staring down at her. "My dear girl, you had me worried these past weeks. Why would leave your home? Were you not happy?"

Mari didn't respond, didn't even look at her stepmother. She felt like she was a child again. They easily fell into their bully and victim dynamic. Sysil kicked Mari in her side.

"Answer me, girl."

"That's enough," grumbled Lord Frey.

Sysil moved back to where he sat, her hateful gaze unchanging.

"My son tells me you mean to steal queenship of the North from my daughter. You've bewitched the Stark boy, eh?" Mari couldn't help but see an older version of Olyvar as his father spoke to her.

She picked herself up. She had no defenses. What could she say?

"Well? Is it true then?" He barked at Mari.

"I don't mean to steal anything, Lord Frey."

"He's abandoned his promise, father. He means to marry her— it's known to those near the king."

Lord Frey's eyes flashed at his son. "Quiet, boy. If you'd been smart we wouldn't be in this situation." He looked back at Mari. "My house will not be made a fool of on your account. You'll repudiate the boy. You will step aside for your betters."

Mari narrowed her eyes, unexpectedly taking umbrage at his commands. "I will not."

He let out a hallow laugh. "Don't think your life means anything to me. You can easily be disposed of." Mari felt like the wind was knocked out of her; she was faced with two people who would have no reservations about killing her. One for his daughter's queenship. The other for her own protection.

"She may be more valuable alive than dead," Olyvar muttered behind her. Mari was dumbfounded by his intervention.

"What's that?" Lord Frey snapped.

"Robb Stark is now king, we have something to bargain with, we have her— that can ensure a Frey has the throne. If we kill her, he'll retaliate. And most certainly won't marry my sister." Mari could have hugged him at that, he may have saved her life.

Lord Frey was silent for a time. Sysil quietly said something to him, no doubt she didn't like the idea of her escaping this.

Lord Frey motioned for Mari to leave. "I shall have to think on this. Take the girl away."

Mari winced as her arms were roughly grabbed by the men that had accompanied Olyvar when he had dragged her before his father earlier. This time Olyvar didn't follow, instead stayed to conspire with his father and Sysil, slamming the door behind her as she struggled with the goons that yanked her out of the room.

She feared her luck may have fun out. If she had only Olyvar Frey to plead her case, her end must be near.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** This girl can't catch a break, right? Tell me what you think! :)


	15. XV

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

><p>"Get up." Mari woke with a start. Olyvar was almost violently shaking her shoulders to stir her.<p>

"What's going on?" She was groggy, of course, and severely confused. Remembering her circumstances, terror pervaded. Was she being taken to her death? Was this it?

"Quiet." He took her hands and felt the heavy iron bindings fall away.

"What are you doing?" Mari demanded again, this time more quietly.

She could only see the whites of his eyes but she felt his impatience but more significantly his apprehension.

"I won't tell you again. Be quiet or you are as good as dead." He tossed a heavy cloak at her. "Put it on and follow me. And not a word."

Mari did as she was bid, and realized this secrecy must mean something. Surely this wasn't her being lead to her death. Olyvar made her walk ahead of him, his hand on her shoulder, directing her. Olyvar stopped and yanked her into an alcove as the flicker of light danced on the stone wall around the corner. "Stay." He ordered her.

He slowly looked around the corner. Seeing nothing, he signaled her he follow. He took her through the kitchens and a cellar until the were outside- of course they couldn't just casually leave through the main entrance.

Mari let out a breath she felt like she had been holding since he took her from her room. Olyvar took in the yard they had come out to. Satisfied at its vacancy, he continued on, now taking the lead, pulling Mari with him.

On light feet they crossed the yard and followed a large stone wall that Mari could see led to a gate yards ahead. Why is he helping me escape? Mari kept quiet. She would take her chances with Olyvar. She didn't know if she was making a mistake though.

They were on the other side of the gate but Olyvar didn't explain himself.

Mari pulled away out of his grasp. "What's going on?"

He stopped. "Keep moving." He looked up beyond her, as though expecting someone to spot them. He pulled her along with him again, nearly running now. The cloak he had given her was took big and she stumbled several times, tripping on it. She didn't know how far they had run but when she glanced over her shoulder the Twins looked far behind her. Olyvar finally slowed down and released her as the approached a thicket. Mari heard a horse bray nearby.

"We'll be on horse back from here."

"I demand to know what's going on!" Mari cried out.

He finally relented. "It was decided the best way to deal with you would be to just eliminate you. And though I see the rationale of that, it did sit well with me." Mari followed him as he kept on.

"I don't understand." Why would it matter to him, whether she live or die? Not that she wasn't happy 'it didn't sit well' with him, Mari still didn't understand why.

They finally came to the horse that was tied to a tree. "My father looks out for his interests, I look out for mine?" He shrugged.

"How is this in your interest? Won't your father be angry?"

He sighed impatiently. "My father has so many children, sons, that he has nothing to give me. Clearly, I was a bloody squire. My only recourse would be marriage, that is, to marry someone who has land, wealth, whatever. That's were you come in."

Mari blanched. He meant to marry her? "But- but I have neither. You can't mean to marry me. It wouldn't—"

"It's not ideal for me either, dearest Mariadne." He said it maliciously enough that Mari knew he took pleasure in the anguish in her voice. "But your Robb Stark trusted me when he should well not have. But I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and chalk that up to my exceptional performance as a loyal squire than to his idiocy. It seems you left him rather out of sorts when you told him of the predicament with your stepmother and the untrue heir."

Mari stood agape. "You mean to take Moonsight for yourself?"

"No, no. We will take it." He grinned, heady at the thought of the autonomy he'd enjoy as a lord.

Mari could hardly imagine a worse fate. "No one will follow you! How do you intend to take a castle that already has a lord? No one doubts Mathis' legitimacy."

"You're you father's true daughter are you not? I wouldn't be the first usurper. Besides, with your stepmother here it'll be much easier to manage it all. After the boy is done away with there won't be much choice will there? Moonsight will be yours, ours, technically."

Mari cried out; he meant to kill an innocent boy. Though Mari had no strong connection to Mathis, she certainly wished him no harm. If anything, she pitied him.

"I won't marry you. I won't."

Olyvar started to untie the horse. "You should be thanking me. Really, this works out better for everyone. A true Harriot will have Moonsight, my father will not have his blood on your hands so a Frey should have a clear path to the Northern throne, and I will have a dominion of my own."

What about Robb? Would he come after her?

Olyvar read her well. "Oh, well I suppose you might be a bit heartbroken but I'm sure you'll get over it. As will Stark. It was foolish of you both to get so caught up with each other."

"No." Mari whispered. It couldn't be like this. She wouldn't do this.

"No?" Olyvar smirked. "Well then you're free to go back," he signaled to the Twins where they had just come from. "I'm not sure my father though would be so obliging, considering he had already decided to kill you."

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you could be lying." Mari knew she was grasping at straws.

"You don't have a choice, do you. Come, the sooner we're off these lands the better. I don't intend to be caught before we're married and I'm lord of Moonsight." Mari wondered if he kept mentioning them getting married only to upset her more. He lifted her onto the saddle before climbing on himself, in front of her.

Olyvar spurred the horse forward, towards Moonsight. Mari shut her eyes tight, praying she could get herself out of this mess.

* * *

><p>"Please. I think I'll pass out soon. I'm starving. I'm exhausted. We've been riding for hours…" Mari had been pleading with Olyvar to stop since the sun had risen. THat was hours ago. Now the sun was nearly at its peak. It was late morning for sure. But Mari didn't know the last time she had eaten, not during the time she was at the Twins, so it had to be over two days now. Faint without food, Mari knew she needed something lest she keel over.<p>

They both saw the village appear on the horizon. "Please Olyvar. You'll need me alive, don't you?"

He growled, irritated at the deviation, but turned from the Kingsroad toward the village.

"Thank you." She murmured.

The village was tiny and quiet. No one paid them any mind as they dismounted and tied the horse to a post outside the tavern. Mari's knees nearly gave way, a combination of the hard ride and weakness. She grabbed the post to steady herself.

Before the entered, Olyvar pulled out a dagger. It was small, easily concealable, so Mari hadn't noticed it at all until he held it against her cheek.

"I need you alive, all right, but more important, I need you silent. One odd word and I will gut you. I have absolutely no hesitation in doing that. Do not test me." Olyvar's jaw tightened, as though he was considering slashing her face right there.

"Understand?"

Mari nodded wordlessly.

The tavern was clear except for the barmaid who approached them when they sat at a table in the corner.

Olyvar unceremoniously ordered for them, and the woman retreated to the kitchen to fetch their order.

The pair sat in silence. Mari wondered if she was squandering her only opportunity to escape, but she didn't know what she could do that won't end with her and possibly others hurt, or worse. Lost in her thoughts, Mari didn't hear what the woman said to her as she placed a bowl of stew and mug of ale in front of here.

"Sorry?" Mari almost whispered. She looked at Olyvar. His face was drawn.

"Just asked if you were well, you though you've a touch a something." The woman stood over the table. Though it was an innocent enough question, Mari wished the woman would just walk away.

Mari looked up at her for a moment, just making eye contact long enough for her to see the fear. Mari looked away quickly. "I'm fine thank you."

"That's all then." Olyvar sneered at the barmaid who nodded slowly. Mari could feel her eyes on her as the walked back behind the bar.

Olyvar started to say something to her but stopped as three men entered the tavern. Mari paid them no mind, stuffing herself with the food before her. Between bites Mari focused on the hate she felt for herself, for not being brave enough to do or say something. Or at least clever enough.

She looked to Olyvar who was watching the three men carefully. She glanced over her shoulder.

They were soldiers. Robb's soldiers. They wore Stark colors.

"_Don't_." Olyvar hissed.

Mari felt her heart starting to pound. Her eyes met Olyvar's. He grabbed her wrist painfully, causing her to drop her spoon with a clatter.

"I won't."

She couldn't mistake the panic in his eyes though. Their timing couldn't be worse for him. They were on the Kingsroad heading in the same direction. He leaned over table and yanked the hood of her cloak over her head, covering her hair and face.

Olyvar tossed a few coins on the table. "Get up." He ordered.

Mari didn't move. She had been given an opportunity, this is exactly what she needed. She couldn't waste it.

"Don't be stupid," he threatened quietly. Mari caught the glint of the dagger he held. She stood abruptly, causing the wooden bench to loudly scrape across the uneven stone floor. She turned towards the door with Olyvar's arm around her shoulder. Four pairs of eyes watched them.

"Oy, you fought for the North, didn't you?" One of the men called out to Olyvar. They had almost reached the door.

"Not I, no." He barely paused, continuing for the door.

"Isn't that your horse out there?" The same man prompted.

Olyvar cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"It has Stark insignia— and all Stark's bannermen have been fighting these past few weeks."

Olyvar turned to the man and left out a short chuckle. "You'll have to forgive me then. I have been but as you gentlemen must understand, I'm in a hurry to return home."

Before he could pull Mari the man questioned him again.

"You're heading north on the Kingsroad, I'd recommend you ride with us. There's been reports of bands of southern deserters attacking small parties the past few weeks. Wouldn't be safe for the two of you. We're ahead of the royal party." Mari nearly cried out. "There's near a thousand men no more than an hour behind us."

"Thank you for you offer but I believe we'll be fine." Olyvar moved toward the door again.

"Wait, he's right. It may be safer with them." Mari pulled out of Olyvar's hold and separated herself from him in a couple steps.

Olyvar's eyes flashed dangerously. But Mari knew he wasn't fool enough to try something now, with the attention of three armed men.

"You'll do as you're bid, _wife_."

"No." Mari backed away from Olyvar who took a step towards her.

"Perhaps you should listen to your husband," the man who recognized Olyvar's horse suggested to Mari. "Excuse me for intruding." He turned back to his table, absolving himself from the scene between the supposed husband and wife.

Mari could almost hear her own heart pounding wildly. It couldn't end like this.

The barmaid, who had been watching the episode unfold, gave Mari a questioning look. "What's wrong, child? You look as though you've the fear of the gods in you." She moved between Mari and Olyvar.

"Please help me." She breathed out.

Olyvar harshly laughed. "Stop being dramatic, let's go." He pushed the barmaid out of his way and reached for Mari.

She shrank from his grasp.

Now the other men had taken notice. "What's this?" Another demanded, standing.

"He's not my husband. He-he's abducted me."

Olyvar sprang at Mari with his dagger but not before one of the men grabbed him by the collar, knocking the blade to the ground. He pined Olyvar to the wall.

"Not very kind to come at a lady with a knife." He held his arm against Olyvar's windpipe.

"Who are you?" One of the other men demanded of Olyvar, then turned to Mari, "and you?"

Olyvar spat at the man which he returned with by kneeing Olyvar in a particularly sensitive spot.

"He's Olyvar Frey. I'm Mariadne Harriot. He kidnapped me from the camp days ago."

Mari saw the men's expressions change instantly. The one holding Olyvar looked at one of the others. "Go."

The man nodded and bolted from the tavern without a word.

"You nearly sabotaged negotiations, with your disappearance." He looked at Mari. "Or I should say you." He barked at Olyvar, who was nearly blue as the man still throttled him. He released him and Olyvar fell to the floor in a heap. The soldier deftly took out his sword and knocked the butt of it against Olyvar's head, knocking him out.

Mari started to hyperventilate. She was barely aware of the tears running down her face.

The soldier looked at her. "There may yet be hope, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew! Ready for some more Robb next chapter? Me too.


	16. XVI

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

><p>Mari sat with the barmaid in a room above the tavern. She downed the mug of ale that was placed in her hands. She was a ball of nerves.<p>

Had she really come that close to losing everything, possibly even her life? Mari trembled. She was still upset over the whole ordeal.

She wasn't built to cope with this kind of excitement, the last few weeks had at least shown her that. She'd been a virtual prisoner of her stepmother's for years. But those trials seemed nothing compared to the days since she ran away. Since there had been several attempts on her life. And for what? Mari wondered. Power? Control?

The woman with her at least let her sit quietly, didn't ask Mari anything. The men had directed her to take Mari away to wait while they took Olyvar into their custody, while they waited until the rest of the progress north reached them. Until Robb was told the going-ons.

Mari felt something in her stomach flutter at the thought of Robb. But then thought of the soldier's words. The negotiations almost fell through because of her. It was her fear nearly come true; she had come between Robb and what he needed to do. She hadn't been the best thing for him after all. Though Mari didn't put much stock in Olyvar's words, she couldn't help but remember what he had said- they were foolish to have gotten so caught up with each other. He was right.

Mari felt the urge to flee again. It seemed to a response that came easily to her now. But really, what could she give Robb except more trouble? The Freys and maybe even her stepmother were not problems that would disappear. True, he was king now, but would that really stop anyone for attempting something again?

This was her predicament. Perhaps not of her volition, but her's nonetheless. Was she supposed to wait for Robb to take her North, for him to take on her own problems? She loved him. She was unselfish in her love. She wouldn't have him endanger himself or his family or his kingdom on her account.

The mug Mari held slipped through her hands. It crashed on the floor, shattering.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Mari cried out. She felt tears threaten to spill again. She could feel herself about to fall to pieces too.

"Don't worry." The woman left to go for a broom to clean the mess. Mari sat on the bed, fidgeting.

The woman returned and started to clean up the mess. When she finished, she looked at Mari.

"Excuse me for prying, miss, but is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The men, those soldiers downstairs, they say you'll marry the new king?" She inclined her head, intrigued.

Mari didn't know what to say. She had already let herself fall into a comfortable state of optimistic hope, and letting her guard down unwittingly had ended in her getting seized by Olyvar.

The look on Mari's face turned the woman's mind. "I'm sorry, never mind."

Mari felt the walls closing in around her. She couldn't possibly think of marriage.

Was she a coward if she ran? Or was she selfish if she didn't?

"I'd like to rest for a bit, if that's all right." Mari needed the woman to leave.

"Of course, my dear. I'm sure you've been though enough." The woman gave her sorry look before leaving the room once again.

Mari only waited a moment, until she heard her footsteps down the stairs. She came out to the hallway, unsure what to do next; it was a slapdash plan, for sure.

Seeing no other option but to leave the way she came, Mari crept down the stairs. She could hear the the men in the back, behind the inn. The tavern room was empty- Mari didn't give much mind where the woman could be, just seeing the coast clear, she ran through the room.

So glad was she to see Olyvar's horse still tied to the post outside, she almost mounted without unhitching it. Her nervous hands were clumsy. When she finally got the horse free she climbed on, and spurred the animal forward.

She was on the run. Again.

* * *

><p>Mari was too scared to stray from the Kingsroad so she had no choice but to go north. South would mean encountering those she wished to avoid.<p>

Though she had never considered herself an impulsive person, she now worried that by leaving, running, without a plan, she was being rather reckless.

She'd had only happy accidents keep her well up to this point. But Mari needed her luck to continue. More pressing though, she need to generate a plan. To figure out where she as going.

She was unfamiliar with the area, though she assumed she was not more than a days ride from Moonsight. But going there was out of the question. Her friends few, Mari worried she'd once again have to throw herself at someone's mercy. And try to find sanctuary.

Mari rode at neat breakneck speed but clutched the reins so tightly her knuckles were white; she was not a very proficient rider.

She'd have to come with a new identity again, Mari mused. A new history, a whole new set of lies. If she came across another town she'd retreat there, Mari decided. Maybe entreat someone to employ her; she had no money. She could hide amongst the commonfolk. She wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

When things settled she could go south, where no one would be looking for her, where no one would even know Mariadne Harriot.

Mari didn't know how much time she had until her absence was detected. If the soldier that had set out to inform Robb of her whereabouts left an hour ago, and he was only a couple hours south, Mari had precious little time to gain ground.

She rode until the sun was halfway across the sky. Every inch of her ached and she knew the horse too must be exhausted but she couldn't stop. It would be dark soon, a fact that Mari had not taken into consideration. She had hoped to find somewhere before nightfall.

The road was lower now, the landscape changing into marshland. Mari slowed as the horse's hoofs stuck in the mud. When they were through the worst of it Mari eased herself off the horse, leading it carefully. The Stark crest caught her eye and she ripped the standard off, the fabric ripping without too much difficult. Mari held it in her hand for a moment, looking at the direwolf emblem. She sighed to no one but herself, and let the scrape fall dolefully. The silver of the crest was incongruous in the muddied road.

Mari walked on until she was surrounded by total darkness. She was scared and cold. Unable to see even a foot in front of her, she stumbled several times, finally falling hard, bracing herself with her hands. They stung with the impact. She yelped in pain, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

She allowed herself a moment of self-pity. They horse whinnied next to her.

"I know, I know." Mari mumbled half to herself, half to the animal.

It made a noise again. Mari got up and stroked the horse, trying to settle it. He only seemed more agitated, and shook it's head.

"Come on," she tugged the horse by the reins. It resisted and brayed again. "Ugh, what is it—"

Mari yanked the horse forcefully when she saw the dots of light in the distance, behind her. The horse finally relented, she tugged it along with her, veering off the road. She managed to avoid a few low hanging branches but still stumbled on the gnarly roots that dotted her path.

Though she wasn't positive whose light she saw behind her, she knew it was not a development she needed.

The horse struggled with her through the ever thickening brush. "Please." She begged the animal.

Mari could no longer see the light, she was far enough into the bush. She stopped. If it was possible, it was even darker than on the road; the moonlight was hidden by the trees overhead.

Mari crouched down, waiting for the people to pass.

In the distance, she heard hoofs and voices.

As if choosing the worst possible moment, her horse let out a wild whinny. Mari jumped up to her feet, unsure in which direction to run._ You horrible beast_, Mari thought angrily.

The voices in the distance called out. Called out her name.

The horse resisted her again. Exasperated, she released her grip on the reins. The horse moved in the opposite direction of Mari. She hurried further into the wood. She knew the horse must have reached the pack on the road.

"_Mari_!"

The fact that it was Robb's voice didn't settle her, only that he sounded far away. She kept moving, scraping her forehead harshly on a branch. Her eyes teared up involuntarily. She put her hand to fell the cut and felt that the cut was deep enough to draw blood. She fell again, this time landing badly on her ankle. She gasped when she tried to walk on it again, she feared a sprain.

Mari needed to move, and tried to hobble but realized she was making to much noise. She huddled behind a tree and hoped she was far enough into the woods. Her breathing was labored, both from the throbbing pain of her ankle and the torchlight that seemed to be inching closer.

"Mari?" it was another voice, nearer now, to her right.

She buried her face in her knees that were drawn up to her. _If he finds me I won't be able to reject him. I'm not strong enough to refuse him in person._ She at least knew her powerlessness. But she hated it.

"Mari, I know you're out here. You don't have to run." It was him. He was so near she could hear twigs snapping underfoot.

She was barely breathing.

"_Please_." His plea moved her.

"Forget me." She barely recognized her voice, she nearly choked on her words.

But her words had an immediate effect on Robb. He moved toward her, the light nearly closing in on her, but she kept herself hidden behind a tree.

"Where are you? Please, Mari, don't do this." He took a few steps until he was parallel to her. He paused. If her looked to his right, he would see her huddled only a few feet from him.

But she saw him. She couldn't stop herself, seeing him made her lose all her resolve.

"Robb, I—"

In an instant his arms were around her, his rush of words muffled as he held her against him. He pulled away and looked at her, her face illuminated by the light.

"I'm so sorry. I should have kept you safe, I should have protected you." He jabbed the torch into the soft earth and clutched her again, possessively, totally.

"No, no." Mari hid her face against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and looked at her again. "I don't know why you're running but please don't. Not from me. Promise you won't ever run again." He looked at her desperately, needing her assurance.

"I was running _for_ you. I'll only bring you trouble." Mari realized how hard she was clutching his arms.

He smiled as though he was expecting a much worse answer. Relieved, he kissed her squarely on the mouth. "Then let it come!"

Just as Mari knew that would be his reaction, she too knew she wouldn't— couldn't— refuse him.

The stared at each other, as if to remind themselves the other was really there. They leaned toward each other, but were called away from the moment by a heavy footsteps bend them.

"He's found her." Theon Greyjoy called to the others that were still searching. He stood there expectantly, waiting for them to move.

Robb looked at him innocently, "yes?" He didn't make a move.

Theon grumbled and sauntered away. "We won't be waiting for you two forever, let's get a move on." He called out over his shoulder. "Your _grace_," he added sarcastically.

Mari let out a bubbly laugh at that and Robb joined. Their laughter faded and Mari met Robb's eyes, letting herself revel in the fact that she was his and he hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Okay, this isn't the last chapter but we're pretty darn close.

Question for the readers: sequel or move on to the next story (which _**probably**_ will be a Jon S. centric fic)? I've ideas for going in either direction. If you'd be interested to read more Mari/Robb let me know... and if you wouldn't let me know that too I guess!


	17. XVII

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

><p>Mari stretched in the bed languidly. The early morning light slowly illuminating the room, sunlight falling across her pillow. She sighed, content. Rolling over, and couldn't help but smile as heavy-lidded blue eyes met hers.<p>

"Good morning," she murmured, sleepiness still in her voice.

"Good morning to you." Robb snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him in their bed.

Mari giggled as he left a trail of kisses over her bare shoulders and neck. He ran his hands down the length of her but she pulled back, looking him in the eye once more. She hadn't ever allowed herself to think she could be so complete. Or that one person could make her feel this way. It wasn't happiness- it was more, so much more. If she thought of it too long she would cry, she was sure. This feeling was so precious, so perfect, Mari couldn't barely remember what her life was like without it. She didn't want to.

"What is it?" He whispered.

She smiled. Her fingers followed the curve of his smooth cheek, lingering on his single dimple. "Nothing," she sighed, the thought better. "No, _everything_. I have everything. Because of you. You've given me everything."

He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her before responding. "You did the same for me."

She leaned up to him, kissing him deeply.

Their kisses seemed somehow purer now, not confused or convoluted anymore. Their first kisses had told each other what they couldn't, and had been so filled with things unsaid. It was different now, they didn't have to curb themselves, Mari didn't have to keep him at a distance.

Robb was all hers now, and she was his queen.

He held her close to him, his lips following the line of her jaw. She pushed her hand though his thick hair. They were hungry for each other but Mari had other plans this morning.

"Robb," she breathed, wanting to get his attention but instead he took it as encouragement. She pulled away again and stifled a laugh as she saw the look in his eyes; a man nearly senseless with frustration now.

"I'm sorry." She said, grinning. "There's plenty of time for that later but I have something I want to tell you."

"Ah, well what does the Queen in the North have to say?" He pulled their heavy blankets around them, fending off the cold. Their legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

Mari felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. She was home now, at Winterfell, and had been queen for almost four months. But time was such an odd concept now— it seemed to fly by and stand still; she could have been at Winterfell a day, or a year, it didn't faze her. She was euphoric. That was all.

The place, the people, although all technically foreign to her felt more like home than her true home. She loved everything here; the constant stir of activity, the wild, untamed white landscape but most of all the people around her. Robb's younger siblings and even Lady Stark, who had become a surrogate mother of sorts, all had made her feel whole again. Like she wasn't some forsaken girl without a single person in the world on her side. She was loved. She did love.

All of this was because of Robb. She hoped she could give him just as much.

"I'm carrying the heir of the Winterfell. The next king of the North grows within me."

In that instant, in Robb's eyes, Mariadne Harriot— now Stark— could see she had given him something equally incredible. It was a new part of them, their next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! You da bestest, guys.

And if you the ending didn't give it away enough, there will be a sequel! "Capturing the Moon" should be coming in the next couple weeks. In the meantime (sorry for the shameless self-promotion...) take a gander at my other GoT story "Following the Night" for a very different story with a feisty little heroine.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again for all your kind reviews!


End file.
